ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO
by serenitymoon20
Summary: la familia de Helga fue terriblemente masacrada, encontrando una pista de quien pudo haber ocasionado aquello y tratara de atar cabos, ya que no fue la unica afectada, las empresas Pataki se pierden despues de esto ¿quien habra sido el ambicioso?...La familia Shortman me las pagara, me vengare y les dare en donde mas les duele, en Arnold -Murmuro mirando la gran ciudad...¿Helga?
1. CAPITULO 1 EL INICIO

...

¿Qué pasaria si el amor de tu vida te lastmara tanto como para odiarlo por siempre?

¿Que pasaria si el amor de tu vida te arruinara la vida? ¿Lo perdonarías?

¿Cuanto tiempo debe pasar para olvidarte del amor que alguna vez sentiste?

¿El amor puede renacer despues de ser sustituido por odio?

¿Cuanto hay entre el amor y el odio? ¿Puedes amar nuevamente a la persona que odias?

* * *

Helga regresaba de la escuela, como siempre un día en el que Arnold no la notaba, no entendía nada, últimamente notaba que el niño le miraba de una manera extraña pero decidía no hacer el menor caso, aunque aquel día la miraba más extrañamente que otros días, pero también decidió no darle importancia, lo que no pudo dejar a un lado fue el hecho de que había rechazado a Lila, quien después de lo Industrias futuro ella se mostró más amable y dulce con él, pero ¿Qué era lo que pasaba a Arnold? Por primera vez Lila le hace caso y la rechaza, digo es algo extraño ¿No creen?

Después del "calor del momento" Arnold y ella apenas si habían cruzado una palabra, no porque no deseara hacerlo, sino porque realmente Helga quiso ser como siempre y Arnold en vez de molestarse le sonrió tiernamente algo que no pudo comprender la rubia nunca.

-¡Demonios Arnoldo ¿Por qué me confundes tanto?! –Grito la joven molesta y confundida antes de ingresar a su casa, pero… -¿Por qué la puerta está abierta?

La rubia asustada ingreso lentamente y cautelosamente observo que la sala estaba desordenada, asustada vio marcas de sangre en el sofá. -¿Qué…?

La joven no termino de terminar la palabra pues su padre estaba en su sofá pero…él estaba ensangrentado, no entendía, no entendía nada, quiso gritar, gritar tanto pero no le salía el grito solo las lágrimas. –Papa…

Volteo hacia las escaleras y observo que había también sangre, no quería subir pero respirando fuertemente subió lentamente hacia las habitaciones donde encontró un cadáver…no solo un cadáver, era… -¿Mama?

Miriam también estaba en el suelo, sin vida, solo había un charco de sangre, Helga comenzó a hiperventilar, no entendía que había pasado, fue bajando lentamente por las escaleras, sin saber realmente que había pasado, hasta que encontró un pequeño medallón de color plata en forma de corazón el cual estaba abierto, al ver la fotografía de adentro fue todo lo que soporto y lentamente cayó en un hoyo negro y sin fin.

.

.

.

Olga se encontraba en el hospital viendo a su pequeña hermana, ella estaba lastimada pero gracias a dios había logrado escapar de la gran matanza que había sucedido aquel terrible día en su casa, estaba destrozada y nunca volvería a ser la misma pero la que realmente le preocupada era su hermana.

El hecho de que una niña de nueve años haya encontrado los cadáveres de sus padres en casa, debió de ser un golpe realmente fuerte, pero esperaba que su hermana se recuperara y dio gracias a dios que aquellos hombres ya no estuvieran en casa y no lastimaran a su pequeña hermana.

-Mama…Papa… -Susurraba mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos hermosos que se mantenían cerrados -Shortman

-¿Shortman? –Susurro su hermana un tanto confundida y preocupada pero decidió no darle importancia pues ahorita lo que importaba era que su hermana y ella comenzaran de nuevo, ahora estaban solas, solo se tendrían una a la otra.

-¿Helga?

La rubia se movió un tanto inquieta en la gran cama del hospital, no sabía dónde estaba ni tampoco le importaba realmente, solo deseaba ver a sus padres pero ahora ya no estaban y eso su cerebro lo tenía muy bien grabado… -Olga

-Hermanita –Olga comenzó a dejar escapar unas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos azules y abrazo a su hermana quien comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

-Mi mama Olga…y mi papa ¿Qué fue lo que paso…? ¿Qué?

-Tranquila hermanita no pasa nada, todo estará bien, yo te cuidare, nos iremos lejos –Susurro mientras la abrazaba –Todo estará bien comenzaremos desde cero lejos de Hillwood

-Si… -Fue todo lo que la rubia pudo decir, era todo lo que deseaba alejarse de todo esto y sobre todo alejarse de…Arnold.

.

.

.

Semanas después en Hillwood, Arnold y los demás se preguntaban de la pequeña desaparición de su amiga rubia pero sobretodo sobre la matanza que hubo en casa de los Pataki y no solo en ella, sino también en casa de los Lloyd, aunque no entendía porque no hacían tanto caso a esto, ya que Rhonda también desapareció y por lo que sabían su familia también había sido masacrada cuando ellas estuvieron en clases.

Arnold se sentía destrozado, al no saber nada de Helga, aquel día esperaba poder decirle muchas cosas y sobretodo invitarla a salir pero al llegar a su casa se encontró con patrullas y ambulancias, una Olga lastimada y a Helga saliendo en una camilla.

-Debemos buscarla –Le comento a su amigo Gerald quien llevaba de la mano a Phoebe

-Si pero ¿Dónde? –Preguntaba la joven oriental –Se fue y no dijo nada, no me hablo ni nada… -Comenzó a sollozar un poco

-Hay Arnie, creo que lo mejor es que la olvides –Murmuro nervioso, aun le costaba un poco de trabajo aceptar que su mejor amigo amaba o le gustaba su abusadora personal.

-No lo sé yo… -De pronto se quedó callado bruscamente pues acababa de ver como un automóvil se estacionaba justo enfrente de su casa, dos personas bajaron ahí, dos personas que conocía perfectamente bien y nunca se equivocaría con ellos -¡¿Mama?! ¡¿Papa?!

.

.

.

En la gran ciudad de New York, se encontraba una rubia hermosa caminando hacia su nueva escuela, la verdad era que esas semanas al lado de su hermana y de Rhonda le habían sentado bien y aunque no olvidaría nunca lo que aquellas personas le hicieron, entendía que por ahora no podría hacer nada, pero Rhonda y ella tenían perfectamente claro que debían vengarse, vengarse por haber matado a sus padres, por haber destrozado su familia, eso era lo único que tenía en claro la rubia, pese a que su hermana Olga estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que ella superara lo sucedido en su interior, en su corazón, sentía la gran sed de vengarse, vengarse por lo que le habían hecho.

-Algún día volveré…volveré y podre vengarme por fin de todos ustedes –Decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas sosteniendo el medallón plateado –Me vengare Shortman y desearas nunca haberme conocido ni tu…ni tu familia, pagaran lo que me hicieron…lo que nos hicieron –Susurro mirando al cielo y jurando que cuando volviera a Hillwood seria para poder vengarse si…vengarse de Arnold Shortman quien sería el que pagaría por los errores de su familia.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos zopencos**_

 _ **aqui de nuevo si ya se ya me gusto jejeje pero me surgen ideas e ideas de echo tengo otra jejeje y no me critiquen o se las veran con la gran betsy jajajaja no es cierto**_

 _ **espero que esta nueva historia les guste ;D :3 si es asi ya saben dejen sus reviews :D**_

 _ **saludos linda noche**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 LA NUEVA ALUMNA I

...

La venganza es buena? muchos sabemos que el guardar rencor amarga tu corazon y no te deja pensar con claridad pero ¿que harias en mi lugar? me fue arrebatado todo, mis padres, mi vida, mi familia, los frutos del trabajo de mi padre durante años, se que no era la mejor familia del mundo pero era mia y ahora...me quitaron todo

muchos diran que soy una idiota, pero ¿Que harian en mi lugar zopencos? seguramente harian lo mismo que yo, lo juro por la gran betsy y aunque se que la venganza solo me esta consumiendo por dentro y dejando mi corazon vacio y sin sentimientos no me importa, lo hare y se quien pagara por todo esto aunque no haya sido realmente su culpa...si...Arnold Shortman.

* * *

Han pasado ya nueve años desde aquel día, en que mi familia fue masacrada cruelmente y ahora por fin regresamos a Hillwood, Olga se casó con aquel hombre que la rescato aquel día de la masacre en la que nos fue arrebatado todo, incluyendo el dinero que nuestro padre había hecho gracias a los localizadores.

Para que entiendan mejor zopencos les diré un poco de lo que paso estos años, como sabrán mi familia fue asesinada salvajemente, Olga estuvo a punto de ser asesinada también pero mi padre se lo impidió a los hombres que estaban tratando de alcanzarla e incluso uno de ellos iba a ir a buscarme a la primaria, a mí y a Rhonda, mi padre se sacrificó para que ni a nosotras ni a Olga le pasara algo, por lo que fue asesinado protegiéndonos, Olga dice que fue para proteger lo que él amaba, aunque eso no impidió que lastimaran a Olga cuando iba en la esquina, gracias al cielo el hombre que ahora es su esposo la ayudo a subir al automóvil para escapar de ahí y llamar a la policía.

El resto ya lo saben, yo llegue y encontré a mis padres muertos, bien después de años de búsqueda de querer encontrar la verdad, creo que cada vez me acerco más, como saben encontré un medallón donde venía una fotografía de una familia, la familia era Shortman, después de que los meses pasaron nos enteramos que las empresas Pataki fueron donadas voluntariamente por Bob, lo cual nos asustó y sorprendió pues nuestro padre estaba muerto y no entendíamos nada, bien llame al abogado de confianza de mi padre hace unos años y el me comento lo siguiente en su carta.

 _"_ _Helga, tu padre firmo los documentos al parecer un mes antes de que todo esto pasara y se los dejo a la familia Shortman, no sé porque lo hizo e incluso no me comento nada de esto, a mí también me sorprendió cuando leí el documento que la misma familia Shortman me hizo llegar, no entiendo que lo orillo a darles a esta familia la empresa de los localizadores, pero algo te puedo decir es que tu padre no actuaba solo por actuar, te pido que mejor olvides el tema por ahora y después ya tendrás tiempo para pedir explicaciones."_

¿Sabrán mi sorpresa y enojo verdad? Bien no le dije nada a Olga porque no tenía caso, claro que me pregunto porque aquel día en el hospital dije ese apellido pero solo le invente algo y listo; fueron meses muy difíciles en algunas ocasiones Olga me preparaba algo de comer, pero me daba cuenta de que ella no comía nada, le agradezco mucho a mi hermana porque realmente se sacrificó por mí y me trato de dar lo mejor los primeros años que fueron muy duros pero siempre estuvimos juntas y poco a poco llego un equilibrio, pero en secreto me he encargado de atar los cabos y veo con Rhonda que la familia Shortman no fue la única involucrada y beneficiada con la muerte de nuestros padres, también salió beneficiado la familia Johanssen, no entendemos bien ¿Porque? Pero no nos importa averiguar si tuvieron mucha o poca culpa, solo sabemos que son culpables y que ahora viven felices con sus familias.

Yo no he estado realmente bien después de que he descubierto pequeñas pistas que me conducen a una sola conclusión; la ambición de los Shortman fue tan grande que no les importo destrozar por completo a mi familia, al igual que los Johanssen hicieron con la familia Lloyd.

Encontré una carta de un total desconocido donde amenaza a mi padre para que le ceda todas las acciones de la empresa de los localizadores, pero no es difícil adivinar que esa carta seguramente es del padre de Arnold Shortman, por esta parte que dice así.

 _"_ _Espero que cuando regrese Bob Pataki, todo este en regla para que puedas darme los papeles que me acrediten como el nuevo dueño de la empresa Pataki, recuerda bien que si te niegas sufrirán aquellos que más amas, no me detendré, además sabes que tengo en mis redes a tu pequeña Helga, quien esta locamente enamorado de un chico y no cualquier niño, tú lo sabes, puedo hacer que sufra y mucho._

 _Así que decídete o comenzare a darte donde más te duele, tacaño Pataki…"_

Bien como verán el único niño del que estuve enamorada fue de Arnold por lo que no es difícil saber de dónde proviene la carta y más cuando dice que regresara, los padres de Arnold volvieron de la selva donde estaban semanas después de la muerte de mis padres ¿porque? Les diré porque, para no levantar sospechas pero a mí no me engañan.

Hace algún tiempo que contactamos a Sheena nuestra ex compañera de clases y ella nos indicó lo que ha pasado estos años, de primera instancia menciono que los padres de Arnold volvieron semanas después de que mi familia y la de Rhonda fue masacrada algo que solo da pie a sospechar más, también que la familia de Gerald ahora vivía en una lujosa casa, muy parecida a la de Rhonda, ¿casualidad? Yo no lo creo.

También nos comentó que Lila, después de mucho insistir supuestamente a Arnold, accedió a comenzar una relación con ella, por lo que se convirtieron en una pareja muy popular en la escuela, realmente no me importaba, mi corazón ahora de piedra.

Desde hace mucho que lo selle y lo guarde, no había tenido novios, más que para nuestra conveniencia pero cuando comenzaban a portarse realmente empalagosos y pesados, los mandaba a freír espárragos, no era que Olga no me diera todo pero realmente lo hacía para sentirme fuerte y poderosa, para ver como había logrado ser una mujer sin sentimientos con respecto a los hombres para que nunca volvieran a lastimarme, aunque realmente ¿Qué es peor que ser traicionada por el amor de tu vida? Nada.

Rhonda vivía con su abuela y desde aquel incidente nos hicimos amigas pues compartimos el mismo dolor y nos dábamos apoyo mutuo era una gran suerte que ambas nos hayamos ido a la misma ciudad (New York), tampoco le faltaba nada realmente, ya que ella le daba todo pero Rhonda estaba igual que yo por dentro, molesta por la manera en que le fue arrebatado todo lo que conocía y todo lo que tenía y tuvo en algún momento, nuestro plan era vengarnos y hacer sufrir a aquellos que nos hicieron daño.

También nos comentó que hay un gran empresario queriendo comprar las acciones de la empresa Pataki, así como la empresa que los padres de Rhonda tenían en la ciudad, pero eso ya no nos interesa, lograremos vengarnos y volver a tener lo que un día fue nuestro y se nos arrebató cruelmente de las manos.

Hoy por fin estamos frente al aeropuerto de Hillwood, de vuelta a la gran ciudad que un día nos día una gran apuñalada en la espalda, la ciudad que sería testigo de mi venganza, porque no descansaría más hasta que mi odio y sed de venganza fuera saciado, sabía bien como lo haría, me vengaría de la familia Shortman y esta vez Arnold si sabría lo que sería hacer enojar a Helga G. Pataki y esta vez sí desearía jamás haberme conocido.

-¿Helga?

-Si Olga –Cambio radicalmente su rostro a uno más dulce y tranquilo, siempre había sido buena para fingir y en los últimos años había podido engañar a su hermana

-¿Estas bien? –Le miraba preocupada

-Sí, no te preocupes

-¿Segura?

-Si Olga, estoy bien, creo que estaré bien –Dijo sonriéndole

-Bien, Richard esta por allá –Dijo la rubia mayor señalando a su esposo que estaba esperándolas -¡Hola amor!

-Hola hermosa –Dijo abrazándola –Hola Helga

-Hola, Richard

-¿Listas, señoritas?

-Si

Se subieron a su automóvil y se dirigieron hacia la casa que habían comprado, la cual para mi suerte estaba cerca de Susent Arms para ser más exactos viviríamos frente al chico del cual me vengaría.

-Helga, ¿quieres que vayamos de una vez a la escuela para inscribirte?

-Olga, ya no tengo cinco años –Dijo la joven fastidiada

-Solo quería saber si… -Dijo un poco apenada pues su hermana iría a la universidad de Hillwood

-No te preocupes, perdóname, es solo que puedo ir a inscribirme yo sola, hermana

-Bien, entonces nos veremos a la hora de la comida ¿Verdad?

-Claro Olga –Dijo la joven

-Con cuidado –Murmuro al verla bajar del automóvil y dirigirse al sentido contrario de la casa.

-¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?

Richard miraba preocupado a su esposa, ella le sonrió dulcemente antes de hablar –Es solo que aún es muy joven y…creo que aún no ha entendido bien lo que paso hace años aquí y…la verdad me preocupa aunque finja frente a mi…yo sé que no está bien

El hombre le sonrió –Dale tiempo, al final de cuentas aun es una adolescente

-Lo sé pero me preocupa por eso que haga alguna locura, que pueda afectarle por el resto de su vida

-Vamos, amor, tampoco es una psicópata, solo tenle paciencia después de todo aún tiene diecisiete años.

-Si lo sé y pronto cumplirá sus dieciocho años, espero que para entonces pueda comprender que no es bueno mantener ese odio en su corazón… -Dijo quedando un momento pensativa y suspirando soltó –Ojala y mis papas vieran lo hermosa e inteligente que es…que siempre fue y no lo vieron –Dijo amargamente

-Tranquila amor, si te sientes más calmada le diré a mi tía, la doctora Bliss que platique con ella, está aquí en la universidad de Hillwood, comenzó a trabajar en ella hace un año ¿Qué te parece?

Olga sonrió recordando algo –Creo que no hará falta –Dijo dejando a su esposo un tanto confundido –No te preocupes, ¿entramos?

.

.

.

Helga estaba en la entrada de la universidad, llevaba consigo una pequeña mochila, donde traía siempre consigo una libreta y pluma, para que cuando le llegara la inspiración pudiera escribir, había aprendido a no esconder esa parte de ella, aunque sus poemas ahora eran un tanto más oscuros y no luminosos como cuando pensaba antes en él.

Decidió quitarse la diadema que traía, dejo caer su cabello hasta sus hombros, cubriendo su ojo derecho con su flequillo, provocando uno que otro suspiro camino segura de sí misma hacia la dirección, llevaba un short de mezclilla corto, tenis negros y un suéter negro pegado que resaltaba su perfecta figura.

Al llegar a la dirección, el nuevo director era nada más y nada menos que su antiguo profesor, espero que él no la reconociera pues planeaba usar un nombre diferente solo para divertirse un rato.

-Hola jovencita, buenos días, debes de ser la alumna especial que acaba de regresar de New York ¿No?

-Si –Dijo fastidiada hay cosas que nunca cambiaran

-Bien –Leyó los papeles y quedo un poco congelado pues era… -¿He…?

-Geraldine

-¡Oh! Es que aquí, perdón por un momento especial pensé que tú eras esa alumna especia y que especialmente extrañe durante todo este tiempo –Dijo feliz pero sabiendo que Helga desearía mantener su identidad en secreto por un rato

-No se dé qué me habla, director, pero ¿ya puedo irme?

-Claro –Dijo sonriente aun –Este es tu horario, Geraldine

-Nos vemos

 _"_ _Helga, no lo puedo creer…"_ pensaba mientras la veía salir

La rubia se dirigió a su primera clase que eran del tronco común así que vería a la mayoría de los alumnos que estarían con ella durante los siguientes cuatro años, respiro profundamente y al ingresar se encontró ahí con lo que venía a enfrentar y a vengarse, de inmediato sus ojos azules se cruzaron con unos verde esmeralda que le miraban impresionado, algo que causo la sonrisa malévola pero coqueta de la rubia.

 _"_ _Esto será fácil, Arnold Shortman"_ pensó feliz mientras caminaba hacia un lugar al lado del rubio quien no le quito la mirada de encima como si fuera la primera vez que viera el sol, la rubia solo sonrió aún más al ver lo embobado que estaba y lo fácil que esto seria. _"Me vengare…desearas no haber nacido Arnold"_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien primero que nada muchas gracias si estas leyendo por tomarte tu tiempo valioso para leer mi fic :D espero que les siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 muchas gracias :3 jejejej oooh si no lo hagas por fis no quiero dejar de leer tus hermosos reviews que tanto me gustan :D mil gracias si lamentablemente tambien los padres de rhonda fueron asesinados pero ¿que fue lo que realmente paso? ¿que tiene que ver los shortman y los johanssen en esto? ¿realmente son tan culpables como helga y rhonda creen? las pistas que han encontrado e iran encontrando seguiran apuntando hacia que ellos fueron pero ¿sera?**_

 _ **helga realmente sera tan fria como dice? ¿realmente olvido a arnold? poco a poco nos daremos cuenta de todo y tambien del juego en el que helga se esta metiendo y despues ¿saldra tan intacta como entra ahora? ¿que pasara si arnold se da cuenta de lo que ella planea?**_

 _ **jejejej espero te siga gustando y en efecto se viene otro pero ese aun no se muy bien como hacerlo es una idea que no es totalmente mia pero vi la dinamica en un fic de ranma y me parece una ide muy buena y ellas mismas la vieron en otra pagina y la quisieron hacer con ranma yo estoy pensando en hacerla aqui en oye arnold pero tengo que aterrizar bien lcomo adaptarla jejeje**_

 _ **espero que no haya sido nada grave lo de ayer :( es horrible cuando tienes malos dias yo lo se, pero no te dejes caer ;D animo y sonreirle a la vida es mejor :D todo tiene solucion menos la muerte y mientras uno tenga vida todo es posible :D cualquier cosa sabes que puedes decirme ;D :) :3**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer el fic**_

 _ **nos vemos en la proxima porque sigo huyendo de,...aaaah no helga pido pidos...saludos lindo dia y inicio de semana bye aaaah helga con eso noooo!**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 LA NUEVA ALUMNA II

...

La vida miles de veces te pone en lugares en los que simplemente desearias huir, terminar con esta pesadilla, desear que las cosas que pasaron ojala nunca hubieran pasado, pero el hubiera no existe, ya es pasado, es algo que desgraciadamente paso, quisieras o no, lo desearas o no, solo te queda acpetar tus heridas y continuar con la vida y los pedazos de tu alma.

mirar hacia adelante tratando de poner tu mente en alto, no doblegarte y ver que a tu alrededor hay cosas que valen la pena por lo cual vivir, como la poca familia que tengas o te quede, como tu misma, dar gracias por poder ver nuevamente el hermoso amanecer, por poder estar aqui nuevamente.

pero ¿que pasa si la venganza cubre tu corazon? todo se derrumba...

* * *

La clase transcurrió normalmente, el profesor la presento como Geraldine, esperaba que nadie le cuestionara o sospechara algo, por suerte su apellido había sido manejado más secretamente desde hace años, el abogado se lo había recomendado a Olga, ya que el asesinato de sus padres no era para tomarse a la ligera y ellas corrían riesgo, por lo que su apellido que estuvieron usando estos años era Parker, solamente que en sus documentos seguían poniendo Pataki pero cuidaban el bienestar de ellas, por lo que la mayoría de las personas las encubrían.

Se dio cuenta de que Arnold, le observaba de vez en cuando sobre todo cuando dijeron su nombre, quizás él sabía que ella tenía ese nombre, no importaba, realmente lo que le importaba era su venganza, tuvo una idea y entonces dejo caer su pluma para que el la recogiera y no se equivocó, Arnold en automático lo hizo, esa rubia le causaba algo extraño pero sobretodo le recordaba a alguien, Lila miraba de reojo la escena molesta.

-Gracias –Dijo la rubia tomando su pluma y dando media vuelta.

-¿Cómo…disculpa, tienes otro nombre aparte de Geraldine? –Pregunto nervioso

-Amanda –Dijo la rubia sonriendo coquetamente -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Arnold Phill Shortman, es un placer –Dijo sonriendo dulcemente –Es un lindo nombre Amanda o ¿Prefieres Geraldine?

-No hay problema, como más te guste llamarme, Arnold –Dijo tomando suavemente la mano del rubio que estaba ofreciéndole, sonriéndole coquetamente y guiñando su ojo dulcemente

-Bien, entonces Geraldine –Dijo sonriendo aún mas

-Mi amor ¿Nos vamos? –Interrumpió la pelirroja tomándolo de la mano y provocando la ruptura de ese encuentro entre los rubios.

-Claro –Dijo molesto el joven -¿Vienes con nosotros, Geraldine? Seguro que debes estar nerviosa por el primer día de clases.

-Un poco… -Dijo la rubia tratando de ocultar su felicidad al provocar y ver que su venganza estaba marchando perfectamente bien. –Todos ustedes se conocen desde la preparatoria ¿No?

-Si ¿Qué tal es New York? –Pregunto amablemente el joven

-Es muy diferente a…aquí

-Si me imagino, es muy interesante todo esto pero debemos ir a almorzar y tengo hambre, Arnold

Lila estaba muerta de celos por cómo se estaba comportando Arnold, eso solo le subía la felicidad a la rubia, quien omitiendo una sonrisa malévola, puso cara de avergonzada. –Lo lamento, creo…bueno ya me voy

-Vas a almorzar también, ven con nosotros –Dijo el rubio sin preguntar realmente ni tampoco pedir la opinión de su novia

-¿Seguro? No quiero…incomodar –Dijo nerviosa

-No te preocupes, no incomodas ni nada por el estilo ¿Vamos?

-Si

El rubio salió al lado de la rubia sin prestar mucha atención a su novia, quien molesta los siguió rápidamente, tenía mucho coraje por cómo se portaba su novio que estaba más raro de lo normal y eso era mucho decir.

.

.

.

En la dirección se encontraba un hombre mayor de cabello negro con canas más marcadas que hace unos años, ojos cafés oscuros, una mirada que intimidaba a cualquier persona, gordo y con un traje negro.

-Buenas tardes Señor…

-Como sea, espero que todo esté en orden porque quiero que mi hijo ya inicie las clases como todos los demás.

-Claro…claro que si yo… -Decía el señor Simmons –Pero ya es mitad de…

-Bien entonces, te dejo Victor, nos vemos en la casa en la tarde

El joven pelinegro de ojos azules miro a su padre seriamente y sonrió maliciosamente, se volteó hacia el director.

-¿Cuál es mi horario, señor?

El señor Simmons solo miro con sorpresa al joven mientras le daba un horario, el solo le miro sonriente –Gracias

Después se retiró de la oficina de la dirección dejando al profesor Simmons confundido y un tanto nervioso, pero guardando los papeles del joven.

.

.

.

-Hola viejo –Gerald observo intensamente aquella rubia que tenía enfrente -¿Quién es tu amiga? –Dijo un poco coqueto, algo que Helga no pudo pasar por alto, tal vez antes de que Rhonda llegara ella pudiera vengarse un poco en su nombre también, estaría genial poner a los dos amigos en contra y peleándose.

-Ella es Geraldine –Dijo el rubio mirando a la rubia. –Nuestra nueva compañera, viene de New York

-¿Tú quién eres? –Dijo ella sonriéndole tímidamente

-Mi nombre, nena, es Gerald Martin Johanssen, mucho gusto

-Igualmente

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa donde había estado el moreno, Helga miraba alrededor pues de pronto recordó a su amiga Phoebe a quien no había visto hasta ese momento, pensó que tal vez no había aceptado la beca para irse a Japón al menos eso deseaba para poder verla de nuevo pero tal vez…tal vez se equivocó.

-¿Y Phoebe, Gerald?

-Seguro está en su casa, llorando

El corazón de Helga dio un brinco, Arnold acababa de resolver una duda que tenía en su mente como si le hubiera leído su mente, aunque le molesto lo que dijo Gerald pero antes de replicar…

-¿Qué le hiciste esta vez? –El rubio le miro molesto

-Yo no le hice nada, simplemente estoy cansado de estar atado a ella –Dijo el moreno molesto –Desde hace mucho le dije que deseaba terminar, un tiempo y ella no deseaba eso y además me hace sentir culpable de que la beca que le ofrecieron en la universidad la rechazo por mí.

 _"_ _Suficiente Geraldo, esto era lo último que me faltaba, serás mi objetivo también, me vengare de lo que le hiciste a Rhonda y también a Phoebe"_ pensó molesta

-Sabes que, mejor cambiemos de tema, porque sabes perfectamente bien que no estoy de acuerdo contigo y estoy en contra de como la has tratado.

Helga miro de reojo sorprendida al rubio, siempre tuvo la impresión de que al regresar Arnold sería igual de ambicioso y despreciable que sus padres pero al parecer no era del todo cierto pero aun así no le importaba, el pagaría.

El moreno iba a replicar pero Lila intervino –Arnold es un gran ejemplo, sobretodo el día de hoy, ¿Verdad amor? –Dijo sarcásticamente mirándome con cara de pocos amigos

El rubio no dijo nada y se dedicó a almorzar mejor, algo que los demás también optamos por hacer, después de que sonó la campana nos fuimos a la clase de literatura, Arnold y yo, mientras que los demás se iban a otra clase pues no tenían el mismo horario, al parecer el destino estaba a mi favor porque yo si compartía casi todas las clases con el rubio y eso me sería muy útil.

-Creo que tu novia, se enojó ¿No? –Dijo tranquilamente y avergonzada la rubia

-No te preocupes por eso, ella en ocasiones es muy rara –Dijo incomodo –Dime ¿Vives con tus padres?

El corazón de la rubia se encogió al escuchar eso, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no franquear –No, solo…vivo con mi hermana –Su voz salió fría y vacía, eso causo un escalofrió al rubio pero inmediatamente quiso remediar su inoportuna pregunta.

-Lo lamento…yo no era…mi intención

-No te preocupes Arnold, fue hace muchos años –Dijo tratando de regalarle una sonrisa

-Entiendo, si quieres…

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento ingreso el profesor, por lo que fueron a sentarse a unas bancas juntas, vieron que venía con un joven pelinegro que miraba de forma penetrante a sus nuevos compañeros y profesor algo que les causo un poco de escalofrió a más de un alumno.

El joven se paró frente a la clase para presentarse –Hola –Saludo frente a toda la clase –Mi nombre es Victor Scheck…

 _"_ _¿Scheck?"_ tanto Helga como Arnold quienes habían conocido a aquel dueño de industrias futuro hace años, pensaban lo mismo un tanto impresionados sin poder creerlo, miraron al joven quien también les miro, con aquellos ojos penetrantes sobre todo a la rubia.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil gracias por leer ;D espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola jejeje espero que estes mejor ya de tu bracito, esa helga es muy agresiva ni una broma aguanta, yo acabo de perderla venia siguiendome solo porque le dije que Arnold estaba ahi cuando no estaba y casi le ocasione un paro cardiaco jajaja pero fue tan chistosa su cara porque segun no lo ama pero se ilumino su rostro jajajaja (Helga detras) eh...ejem espera un minuto helga estoy respo...no yo no queria jugarte una broma, no...Helga! ¡Helga ahora si Arnold...! (La rubia dio media vuelta emocionada) jejejeje (¿Donde esta? no veo al estupido...molesta me mira) bueno croe que volvere en cinco minutos...adios (sale corriendo)**_

 _ **uff la perdi al fin jejejej esa helga es tan divertida me encanta molestarla y ver su rostro con ceño fruncido pero antes de que me atrape, muchas gracias :D espero que te siga gustando jejejee ;D pronto nos daremos cuenta de todo el embrollo que paso aqui y veremos si realmente son culpables o tan inocentes como pensamos jejeje ;D tus reviews no me molestan ;D al contrario muchas gracias por siempre dejarme uno ;D**_

 _ **espero te guste y que tengas un lindo martes ;D**_

 _ **¡Helga, espera...no...¡ayuuida! ¡Aaaaaah! ...¡Ahora si te las veras con betsy de nuevo! helga molesta se la lleva...**_

 _ **saludos ;D**_

 _ **D:**_

 _ **SunsetShimmerDash muchas gracias ;D espero que te siga gustando y en efecto el cabeza de balon no podra enamorarla facilmente de nuevo pues ella tiene mucho que sanar y sobretodo de descubrir ;D espero te siga gsutando :D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo martes para todos y hermosa semana ;D**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 EL PLAN

...

A veces la vida nos pone en lugares que no esperabamos, nos pone pruebas que deberiamos saber como superarlas, desgraciadamente somos humanos y terminamos tomando el lado equivocado, pensando que no hay otro camino mas que ese...dejandonos llevar por nuestras emociones y no razonandolas, simplemente dejandonos llevar por el momento de la ira, el amor, el dolor y el odio...

¿Que harian en mi lugar? ¿Que harian si su mejor amigo esta a punto de entrar a un juego peligroso? ¿Que harian para salvarlo? ¿Como salvarlo? '¿Como sacarlo de su error sin perderlo? A veces me odio por ser cobarde y hacerme a un lado en muchas ocasiones aun sabiendo que estaba mal pero pensando que era mejor...no solo con mi amiga si no con mi pareja...

P.H

* * *

La clase avanzo sin ninguna dificultad, Helga continuo portándose muy amable con Arnold y este recibía cada coqueto de la rubia con buen agrado, el tema de que el tal Victor Scheck estaba en la escuela paso a segundo término y pronto los rubios lo dejaron de largo hasta que…

-Hola hermosa –Dijo acercándose a la rubia quien estaba cerrando su casillero

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ese tipo de personas, por lo que no le era difícil lidiar con ellas.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir por un helado conmigo, sé que no te negarías ¿Verdad? –Dijo sonriente mientras acorralaba a la rubia en el casillero impidiéndole salir o quitarse.

Helga sonriente no hizo absolutamente nada, simplemente sonrió maliciosamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos, pero en aquel momento Arnold llego a donde estaban y antes de que ella pudiera responderle, el cabeza de balón hablo.

-¿Te está molestando, Geraldine?

La rubia volteó a ver a Arnold, quien no entendía porque se había molestado a ver a Victor tan cerca de la rubia, pero simplemente ella sonrió aún más y miro a Victor un momento más antes de responder.

-Realmente no me estaba molestando, Arnold –Dijo tranquilamente –El simplemente me estaba invitando amablemente un helado, pero desgraciadamente hoy no puedo –Dijo la rubia fastidiada pero divertida por la actitud del rubio –Así que con permiso –Dijo saliendo por debajo del joven y se fue inmediatamente a la salida.

-Creo que será mejor que no te metas en mi camino, niño

Arnold miro molesto al joven pelinegro, quien simplemente sonrió burlonamente antes de dar media vuelta.

-Oye –Dijo molesto acercándose -¿Eres familiar de Scheck, de Industria futuro?

El joven sonrió aún más –No sé de qué me hablas, nos vemos, cabeza de balón

El rubio lo vio con desconfianza y molestia " _Como se atreve a llamarme así…solo una persona…"_ pensó recordando a cierta rubia que había extrañado durante años; pero no agrego nada más y dio media vuelta después de unos segundos y también se dirigió a la salida.

.

.

.

La joven oriental estaba en casa deprimida, su exnovio ahora, la había terminado de una manera poco amable, realmente se encontraba desconsolada y lo que era peor aún, desde que Helga se había ido de Hillwood, ella no había tenido ninguna amiga como ella y por lo tanto se sentía más sola que nunca.

La beca que le habían ofrecido para estudiar en la mejor universidad de Japón, la había rechazado realmente lo hizo porque Gerald, siempre se mostraba molesto cuando ella iba a clases extras o buscaba algo nuevo que a ella realmente le agradaba, simplemente no lograba entenderlo, por lo que ella simplemente pensó que podría triunfar donde fuera, siempre y cuando Gerald estuviera ahí, ahora se daba cuenta que ella no debía depender de nadie.

Desgraciadamente nadie nace aprendiendo y ella tuvo que aprender de una manera muy dolorosa, perdió esa beca por seguir una falsa ilusión, se quedó atada abandonando sus sueños por…nada

Tomo la fotografía de una pequeña rubia quien ese día había accedido a salir en esa foto sonriente abrazándose a Phoebe.

-Helga… -Murmuro acariciando el rostro de su amiga tiernamente, la recordaba con mucho cariño y realmente la extrañaba.

En ese momento el timbre de su casa resonó, por lo que lentamente y sin ánimos la oriental bajo para ver quién era, abrió la puerta y entonces la vio…

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había pasado en la escuela aquel día, sobretodo en esa rubia de ojos azules, le recordaba tanto a alguien, pero no solo a una persona si no…

-Por un momento pensé que era Cecil, pero… -Se sonrojo al pensar en la otra persona –Helga –Suspiro quedamente mientras miraba el retrato de aquella niña que tenía clavado en su corazón desde hace tanto tiempo.

Pero después se le vino a la mente ese tal Victor Scheck, el cual no le daba nada de buena espina pero tampoco podía confirmar que fuera el hijo o pariente de ese Scheck que conocieron cuando eran niños, tal vez solo necesitaba pensar que el pasado podía volver y que en algún momento Helga también volvería.

-Helga –Suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, en aquel momento ingreso un hombre rubio sonriente.

-Hola campeón

-Hola papa

-Tu novia está aquí –Dijo guiñándole un ojo –Ese es mi hijo –Susurro mientras el rubio rodaba los ojos y se dirigía abajo donde Lila lo esperaba.

Al bajar se encontró con una pelirroja irritante mientras su abuela sonriente le daba indirectas. -¡Ah mi Eleonor era la mejor opción, si estoy segura de que es muy…no, seguramente es la más hermosa del mundo, ay mi nieto siempre ha sido tan ciego pero jamás pensé que estaría con una plebeya aprovechada y…!

-¡Abuela!

Arnold interrumpió antes de que Lila perdiera la paciencia, la pelirroja al verlo se acercó a él y lo abrazo sollozando un poco.

-Oh, Arnold, no sé porque tu abuela me trata así…

La anciana miro a su nieto un poco molesta pero nunca lo demostraba, en vez de eso comenzó a decir lo que siempre acostumbraba -¡Ah maldito pirata! ¿Crees que con eso me has ganado? Si esto apenas comienza, ¡Simba, debemos luchar contra el enemigo!

-Abuela… -Dijo el rubio rodando los ojos pero sonriendo –Vamos Lila –Guio a la pelirroja hasta afuera de la casa de huéspedes -¿Porque tu visita?

-¡¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novio?!

La joven se sonrojo pero era más de la vergüenza y molestia de que su novio hiciera una pregunta tan tonta.

-Claro que puedes, pero…es solo que…me sorprendiste

-Espero que tú me sorprendas en algún momento –Dijo coquetamente recargando su cuerpo en el brazo del joven, quien incomodo trato de evadir aquel tema.

-¿Porque no mejor…?

-Vamos Arnold, llevamos años juntos y…nada de nada –Dijo la joven molesta -¿Acaso no te gusto?

Arnold miro como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos verde que tenía enfrente, por lo que rápidamente paso un brazo alrededor de su novia –No es eso…Lila creo que no es necesario para…demostrarte que te quiero

La pelirroja se molestó aún más, en todo ese tiempo con él, nunca le había dicho que la amara –Quiero algo más Arnold, una relación más formal y comprometida…en todos los aspectos…yo me…he guardado para ti –Añadió mintiéndole en lo ultimo

Arnold se sonrojo pero en aquel momento sus ojos fueron distraídos por un hermoso Angel rubio que estaba frente a su casa, era Geraldine; olvidándose de todo paso la calle rápidamente para ayudarle a la rubia a quien se le había caído al suelo unos libros por buscar su celular.

-Gracias –Dijo la joven sonriendo al ver la cara de Lila y tomando el libro que el rubio había tomado -¿Estas espiándome? –Susurro inocentemente

Arnold se sonrojo –No…quiero decir…yo vivo ahí –Dijo señalando el edificio de Susent Arms, que obviamente ella ya lo sabía.

-¡Oh ya veo! –Dijo sonriente –Entonces somos vecinos

-Si –Dijo el rubio sonriente

-Bueno nos vemos luego, creo que tu novia esta algo…molesta –Dijo la rubia marcando por teléfono y esperando que el que le abriera fuera Richard, para su suerte así fue. –Nos vemos

-Hasta mañana –Dijo el rubio regresando la mirada hacia donde había estado su novia, pero ahora ya no estaba ahí, así que se dirigió lentamente hacia su casa un tanto preocupado y confundido.

.

.

.

Phoebe aún se encontraba en schok por todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que Helga le había contado y lo peor aún…su plan de ella y de Rhonda quien llegaría en unos días.

-Helga… ¿Arnold? ¿Gerald? ¿Porque?

 **FLASH BACK**

-¿Helga?

-Hola Phoebs –Dijo la rubia sonriéndole y abrazándola, la oriental después de unos segundos le correspondió el abrazo, sollozando fuertemente y abrazándose más fuerte a la rubia que tanto había extrañado esos años.

-¡No lo puedo creer, Helga, estas aquí! –Dijo entre lágrimas

-Phoebe criminal, me estas mojando toda –Dijo sonriente y sin pizca de molestia como cuando eran niñas –Te extrañe, hermana

-Yo también a ti, pero ¿porque te fuiste? ¿Porque no me marcaste ya nunca? ¡¿Porque?! –Dijo la oriental explotando ahora no de felicidad si no de rencor y dolor.

Helga solo se encogió un poco de hombros y la miro entre arrepentida y avergonzada, pues Phoebe era su única y mejor amiga cuando eran niñas y no se merecia que la hubiera dejado así sin ninguna explicación, respiro profundamente antes de hablar -¿Tienes tiempo? Es una larga historia de explicar –Murmuro lentamente la joven

Phoebe asintió –Por supuesto…quiero saberlo todo

-Bien…todo comenzó –Helga relato toda la historia, confirmando lo de la terrible matanza de la familia Pataki y Llyod, así como el plan que tenía, el cual ahora también incluia que ella lastimara un poco a Gerald por lo que le había hecho a Phoebe, aunque claro la que se vengaría más seria Rhonda.

Phoebe dio gracias porque se hubieran sentado ya en el sofá, no podía creer que Helga hubiera regresado a Hillwood simplemente para vengarse de sus excompañeros –No puedes…

-Si puedo Phoebs y eso hare –Dijo con toda seguridad la rubia –No me digas nada ni tampoco digas nada de mi plan, Phoebe, porque olvidare que eres mi hermana –Dijo seriamente la rubia –Olvidare todo lo que algún significo nuestra amistad ¿Entiendes? –Dijo amenazadoramente la rubia, fulminándola con la mirada fría y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, tampoco mostraba una pizca de inseguridad, sus zafiros estaban vacíos y con un brillo especialmente malévolo que la pequeña oriental sintió verdaderos escalofríos y no dijo nada.

Asintió lentamente mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mirándola a la rubia entre molestia y compasión.

-Bien, entonces luego nos vemos Phoebs y por favor deja de llorar por un estúpido zopenco como Geraldo –Dijo molesta la rubia –No te merece…

-¿Ellos merecen todo tu odio? Ni siquiera estas segura de que ellos supieran y…

-Eso no me importa, pagaran, no quiero volver a hablar del tema, si quieres que nuestra amistad vuelva a ser como antes, entonces simplemente actúa normal y no me molestes –La rubia se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta principal –Nos vemos después, Phoebe

-Adiós

-Adiós

Se dieron una última mirada triste, después la rubia comenzó a dirigirse hacia su casa, ambas sabían que las cosas no serían como antes, que habían crecido y que cada una había tomado su camino y decisión, para Helga su camino era hacia un sendero de odio y venganza, lo cual para Phoebe no era correcto.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Solo espero que no termines cayendo tú, en tu mismo juego, Helga –Murmuro la oriental sosteniendo la fotografía que antes de su visita había tenido en sus manos –No quiero que sufras más amiga mía –Una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla hasta caer en la fotografía provocando que se viera como si Helga la derramara.

.

.

.

Afuera de la casa de huéspedes y de la casa de la rubia, se encontraba un automóvil estacionado, mientras un hombre las observaba sonriente.

-La hora de mi venganza llego…y sus familias sufrirán…por haberme hecho aquello…espero que estén listos…sobre todo tu Shortman, hare que derrames lágrimas de sangre jajajajaja –Rio maliciosamente mientras observaba la otra casa y sonreía aún más.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer mi fic, tambien les invito a que pasen a "el show" uno de mis nuevos fics, dejen sus preguntas, los retos que quieran hacerle a los personajes etc, se vale de todo son nuestros por un rato jejejeje, tal vez el primer capitulo aun no esta tan bien pero espero que poco a poco vaya haciendose mejor :D con su ayuda claro ese fic no puede vivir sin ustedes ;D**_

 _ **por otra parte disculpen se que deje de actualizar pero tuve unas semanas de locos y vean estoy actualizando en sabado cuando actualizo entre semana jejjejee es porque enserio tuvo unas semanas terribles enferma primero, examen y despues mucho trabajo por culpa de una persona que de verdad ahora odio jejejej pero no se lo digan a nadie**_

 _ **ya actualice porque helga casi me golpea :'( uuuu y si duele :(**_

 _ **MacaG26 gracias nena perdona por tardarme pero tu sabes mejor que nadie porque me tarde mucho :( pero mira ya actualice la primera espero actualizar todas sera un reto y record si lo logro D: pero eso espero jijij :D ya quiero leer tu nuevo capitulo de los terrores pataki vi la actualizacion desde ayer pero me estoy aguantando para poder actualizar :( pero espero te siga gustando y no me pegues nnoooo no con la gran betsy...aaaaah!**_

 _ **:D saludos**_

 _ **SunsetShimmerDash hola disculpa en verdad disculpa pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que tambien sea de tu agrado :D gracias por leer ;D**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias elisa :D espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **kaialina muchas gracias :D espero te siga gustando ;D saludos**_

 _ **muchas gracias espero que esten teniendo un lindo fin de semana ;D saludos**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 LA CEREZA DEL COCKTEL

...

Entre el amor y el odio mucha gente dice que hay solo un paso, una linea delgada entre cuando amas con todo tu ser a una persona, con esa misma intensidad ¿Puedes llegar a odiarla?

Esa pequeña y diminuta linea, puede romperse con tanta fragilidad, es decir una persona que dices amar, puedes odiarla cuando te haga algo pero...puede pasar al reves, una persona que dices odiar, la puedes llegar a amar nuevamente ¿Ustedes que piensan?

La linea es delgada y creo que puedes amarla nuevamente pese a que la odies pero todo dependera de lo que la otra persona haga por volver a enamorarte, tengo esa esperanza contigo, pero en verdad podre, tengo tantas dudas, tantas cosas que aun no se, pero estoy seguro que el corazon que una vez palpitaba de amor por ti, aunque ahora solo palpite por la sed de venganza y odio hacia aquella persona, se que puede volver a palpitar por amor puro amor para esa persona, espero no equivocarme de nuevo...

A.P.S.

* * *

Helga estaba en su habitación donde saco una pequeña cajita rosa, donde guardaba las fotografías de sus padres, también tenía algunos libros de poesía que había logrado rescatar de su antiguo hogar, así como un pequeño relicario. –Tonta Phoebe solo me hizo recordar…no siento ya nada por el –Cerro de golpe la cajita molesta y refunfuñando.

-¿Helga?

-¿Qué quieres, Olga?

La rubia se sorprendió un poco por el cambio de actitud que había tenido su hermana durante los tres días que tenían en Hillwood pero no quiso preguntar nada –La cena esta lista.

-Bien

La rubia perezosamente se levantó y se dirigió al comedor para cenar con su "pequeña familia" como solía decir Olga, pero para ella su familia había sido arrebatada de la manera más cruel y ahora solo le quedaba la venganza.

.

.

.

Arnold estaba con su "novia" últimamente el estar con Lila, se había vuelto una verdadera tormenta en un vaso, no entendía como había pasado años ya al lado de esa pelirroja, deseaba que en vez de Lila, Helga estuviera ahí, tranquila y feliz, con su familia que nunca hubiera pasado nada de lo que paso pero desgraciadamente él hubiera no existe.

-¿Arnold?

-…

-¡¿Arnold?!

-…

-¡Arnold!

-¡¿Qué te pasa Lila, porque gritas?! –Dijo el rubio sobando su oído, mientras volvía su atención al televisor, estaban viendo una película en casa de Arnold, en su habitación -¿Porque demonios gritas así?

-¿En qué pensabas? Estaba hablándote desde hace rato

-¿Enserio?

-¿No me escuchaste? –Lila estaba cada vez más molesta

-Yo…perdóname solo me distraje, ¿Qué decías?

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo –Soltó sin más preámbulos

Esto hizo que el rubio quisiera salir corriendo de su casa, sintiéndose verdaderamente incomodo de que Lila estuviera ahí en su cuarto a solas con él y lo que era peor, su familia no estaba y dudaba mucho que los inquilinos subieran hasta ahí si el gritaba.

-Yo…

-Por favor, solo déjate llevar –Murmuro acercándose peligrosamente al rubio sonrojado que simplemente cerro los ojos para no hacerle un desaire a la pelirroja, pensando que si la besaba ella se conformaría y no se molestaría, también esperanzado con que no insistiría más.

El beso comenzó suave y amable, como Arnold solía dárselos, pero ella empezó a demandar más y más, hasta que termino encima de él, acosándolo y besándolo apasionadamente, algo que el cuerpo de Arnold no le molesto pero tampoco se sentía bien, no de la manera que el esperaba que fuera para su primera vez.

-No…Lila –Dijo entrecortadamente

-Vamos amor, no me rechaces –Dijo la joven colocando las manos del joven rubio en sus pechos, algo que sonrojo aún más al rubio, quien siempre fue muy respetuoso con ella, pero al parecer ya no deseaba ella que siguiera así.

-Pero…

-Shhh –Volvió a besarlo más salvajemente, utilizando sus manos del joven como masajeador de sus pechos, mientras movía su cadera arriba de él, provocando la excitación del joven, pero…

Tocaron el timbre, algo que hizo al rubio suspirar de alivio –Debo…abrir

-No…Arnold…se cansaran de hablar…mejor hazme tuya por favor –Aquello a cualquier hombre le habría terminado de derretir, pero Arnold no sentía aun ese sentimiento de deseo irracional por Lila, nunca lo había sentido ni por ella ni por ninguna otra chica, así que simplemente la empujo amablemente levantándose para ir a atender la puerta.

La pelirroja molesta gruño por debajo mientras el rubio salía de la habitación; al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa muy agradable.

-¿Geraldine?

-Hola Arnold, lamento venir así, pero…mi hermana salió un momento de casa y no deseaba quedarme sola…es noche lo sé, pero tengo miedo –Dijo poniendo cara de sufrimiento algo que Arnold no pudo soportar, aquella joven le hacía sentirse diferente, emociones nuevas que nunca había sentido más que…

-No te preocupes pasa… -Dijo sonriéndole amablemente

-¿Seguro que no interrumpo?

-No claro que no…

-¡Claro que sí! Estábamos viendo una película amor –La pelirroja llego a ellos –Esta era una noche para nosotros, ¿Recuerdas?

-Geraldine está sola en su casa, Lila, no podemos dejarla, menos si tiene miedo ella es nueva en Hillwood y no conoce muy bien muchas cosas y menos este barrio…aunque déjame decirte que es muy tranquilo, pero está mejor si tienes compañía –Dijo mirándola intensamente, la rubia por un momento perdió el piso pero se recuperó enseguida desviando la mirada sonrojándose

-Gracias…aunque no quiero molestar

-No lo haces, vamos a ver la tele los tres juntos –Dijo sonriendo

-Pero Arnold…

-Vamos Lila, no creo que haya problema ¿O sí?

La pelirroja molesta se subió de nuevo a la habitación seguida por los otros dos, mientras la rubia sonreía por dentro maliciosamente recordando que era una magnifica actriz y que su plan seria todo pan comido gracias a sus encantos.

Arnold se sentó en medio de las jóvenes en el sofá mientras miraban la televisión aunque Lila estaba pegada a él, tratando de demostrarle a la rubia que ella era la dueña de él, era como ver a una leona furiosa tratando de pintar la raya de lo que era suyo.

El reloj marco que eran las 10 de la noche por lo que la pelirroja se tenía que ir a su casa, por lo que Arnold y Geraldine la acompañaron, la rubia tuvo que aguantarse el asco cuando los vio despedirse pero hubo algo más ahí, sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho que de momento la paralizo e hizo que no pudiera respirar, pero enseguida lo reprimió con pensamientos de lo que había pasado anteriormente en su vida, cuando era niña y cuál era su misión ahora.

De camino ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegaron cerca de la casa de la rubia –Gracias por acompañarme, pero no tenías…

-Tranquilo, además mi hermana aun no llega –Dijo fingiendo tristeza y mintiéndole de que el carro aún no estaba. -¿Crees que me pueda quedar otro rato contigo?

-Claro vamos –Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de huéspedes, por suerte sus padres del rubio aun no llegaban, así que subieron tranquilamente a la habitación nuevamente de Arnold.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-¿Qué tal una cerveza? –Dijo la joven sonriéndole inocentemente

-No pensé que tomaras –Dijo algo incomodo

-No lo hago pero…ahora se me antojo algo así –Murmuro avergonzada

-Bien ahora vuelvo –Dijo antes de salir, la joven aprovecho para inspeccionar un poco la habitación pero no noto algo fuera de lo común, pero si algo que la sorprendió, Arnold seguía teniendo su libro de poesía que escribió, ese fue el primero de muchos, también tenía una fotografía de ella, lo cual le sorprendió aún más…

-Ella es Helga –Susurro sorprendiéndola por detrás –Una antigua amiga

 _"_ _¿Amiga? ¡¿Amiga?!, si como no, ni siquiera sabía que existía"_ pensó molesta mientras tomaba la botella que le ofrecía.

-¿Dónde está? –Pregunto fríamente, le costaba mantenerse tranquila

-Eso me gustaría saber –Susurro melancólicamente

 _"_ _Si claro para hacerme más daño ¿No Arnoldo? Pero te tengo una noticia, seré yo quien la que te lastime, ya verás"_

-¿Porque se fue?

Arnold la miro incómodamente –No creo que…mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días en Hillwood?

La rubia no pasó por alto, el hecho de que Arnold no deseaba tocar el tema de ella, eso solo hizo que sospechara más de él, haciendo que un hueco vacío cayera en su estómago, pues muy en el fondo pensaba que tal vez no sería tan culpable.

-Bien, al menos las chicas son algo agradables conmigo –Susurro lentamente –La escuela para mí no es problema, en mi otra escuela iba algo avanzada…por lo que no se me ha dificultado

-Si de echo nos dimos cuenta de eso –Dijo burlonamente el rubio

La rubia se sonrojo –Si bueno…eso pasa cuando tienes una hermana como la mía, jejejeje

Arnold en ese momento hizo algo que la rubia no esperaba, se fue acercando lentamente mirándola intensamente, haciendo que la rubia se perdiera un segundo en los zafiros esmeralda, él se acercó a esos labios carnosos que tanto deseaba besar, desde que los vio le llamaban, le aclamaban, la rubia incómodamente se movió en su lugar pero no se quitó ella también deseaba aquellos labios nuevamente…

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, pronto se besarían, ella cerro los ojos y se acercó también, el también cerro sus ojos lentamente y termino la distancia entre ellos, sintió la suavidad de los labios de la rubia que se sentían como un par de algodones dulces y suaves, que se derretían en su boca.

Helga trataba de seguirlo besándolo, pero solo sentía más coraje con ella misma, pero quiso seguir con la parte de su plan, así que lo abrazo alrededor de su cuello, tratando de atraerlo más y más hacia ella, algo que el tomo con gusto y comenzó a encimarse provocando que terminaran acostados en su sofá, el rubio por una vez estaba dejando de pensar y dejándose invadir por un nuevo sentimiento que no había sentido.

Arnold deslizo su mano hasta el bulto de la rubia, donde toco suavemente y nervioso, en ese momento fue donde la rubia decidió que ya había sido suficiente. –Arnold…yo…

El joven también se separó un poco de la joven sonrojado y viendo que la joven también estaba sonrojada, mirándolo apenada. –Discúlpame, Geraldine

-No…perdóname…mejor me voy

-Yo…

-Nos vemos mañana –Dijo la joven levantándose del sofá

-En verdad…

-No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana –Dijo fríamente y poniendo cara melancólica la joven antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a un rubio avergonzado, triste y confundido.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente las clases comenzaron como todos los días, con la excepción de que Phoebe se presentó de nuevo a clases, algo que le dio gusto a Helga y un poco de tristeza a cierto chico moreno pero trato de que eso no le molestara.

Victor se acercó a la joven rubia cuando esta estaba en su casillero antes de ir a clases, la joven lo vio de reojo acercarse por lo que cerró su casillero tratando de escabullirse pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Porque tanta prisa, hermosa?

-Porque no dejas de molestarme, zopenco

Lila quien estaba a punto de ir a hablar con la rubia, escucho todo esto, de pronto algo le hizo recordar a cierta chica rubia de su clase, una rubia que había desaparecido poco después de los asesinatos, la rubia que podría ser su obstáculo hacia su felicidad con Arnold, la rubia que sería un peligro para ella y para sus planes.

 _"_ _¿Helga?"_ pensó congelándose tratando de seguir escuchando y poder ver sin que la vieran.

-Vamos hermosa, yo se tu secreto y de nada servirá que seas mi enemiga –Dijo provocando por primera vez una enorme inseguridad en la joven pero no lo demostró y solo lo fulmino con la mirada –Además eres una hermosa mujer, la verdad…creo que serias la novia ideal que cualquiera deseara tener, primor

-No me interesas, escuchaste idiota, esfúmate

-Vamos…Hel… -La rubia le miro sorprendida -¿Crees que no se tu nombre? ¿Crees que soy como todos esos estúpidos que no te relacionan con esa niña de hace años? ¿En verdad me crees tan idiota? Se perfectamente bien cuál es tu verdadero apellido y también cuál es tu primer nombre verdadero, Geraldine o debería decir…Helga

 _"_ _¡Helga!"_ La pelirroja miro asombrada a la rubia que tenía enfrente, la rubia que había estado coqueteando con su novio, la cual había ido a la casa de huéspedes la noche anterior y había arruinado su momento, no lo podía creer, Arnold tenía enfrente a la mujer que tanto añoraba encontrar, sin saberlo.

-No sé de lo que hablas –Dijo molesta

-¿Segura?

La rubia le miro entre molesta y preocupada -¿Qué quieres?

-Ya nos vamos entendiendo –Dijo sonriente Victor –Quiero salir contigo eso es todo

-¿Porque?

-Me gustas, ya lo dije

-Y si me rehusó ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Realmente te rehusaras?

La rubia lo medito un momento, no era que planeara presentarse como una total desconocida ante Arnold y los demás para su venganza, pero las cosas se dieron mejor de lo que pensaba y si se presentaba como Helga, aquella niña boba de la que todos se reían y criticaban, su plan se vendría en pique, ¿No?

-Bien

-Excelente, hoy en la noche

-Si como digas

-Nos vemos

-Da igual

La rubia se encamino a la cafetería, encontró a Phoebe platicando amenamente con Gerald por lo que rodo los ojos, había gente que nunca aprendía, ella no se entrometería en la vida de su amiga, pero si se vengaría del joven que la lastimo y la lastimaba, además de que también había sido el causante de la muerte de la familia Lloyd y Rhonda también era su amiga.

-Hola Geraldine ¿Te sientas conmigo? –Pregunto un rubio apenado por lo de la noche anterior

-Claro cab…digo Arnold _–"¿Qué me pasa? ¡Por poco y le digo cabeza de balón!"_ pensó nerviosa mientras tomaba asiento, el rubio pareció no notarlo.

-¿Estas bien? Luces algo nerviosa

-Estoy bien

El rubio no estaba del todo convencido, además la rubia estaba a punto de decirle algo con cabeza, estaba seguro y si era quien pensaba que era –Lo de anoche –Dijo tratando de sacar el tema –Yo en verdad lamento mucho….no era mi intención hacer lo que hice y…en verdad lamento mi comportamiento, no fue correcto pero…la verdad es que…

Helga lo miro a sus ojos verde esmeralda que tanto había amado anteriormente pensó que quizás aquello que reflejaban sus ojos eran sinceridad, no era posible que alguien como Arnold fuera capaz de hacer eso pero…no podía confiar en alguien como él.

-¡Bravo! ¡Qué buena broma! –Dijo la pelirroja saliendo detrás de Arnold, mirando molesta a la rubia -¡Qué gran actuación, Geraldine!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Solo fingir ser alguien más para poder tener una oportunidad con Arnold, es totalmente ridículo…no pensé que llegarías tan lejos ni tan bajo!

Cada palabra salía con veneno, el cual Helga recibía y le molestaba más y más, furiosa se puso de pie sin controlarse ya -¡Escúpelo ya, boba!

-¡Eres más patética que cuando éramos niños, Geraldine, o mejor dicho…Helga!

La rubia miro con ojos como platos aquella asquerosa boca de la pelirroja mientras dejaba salir molesta y llena de odio las palabras mágicas que provocaron que toda la cafetería que alguna vez conoció a Helga comenzaran a murmurar, pues habían dejado de hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo por poner atención a lo que la pelirroja decía, trato de no mirar a Arnold, aunque sentía la mirada de este, quien estaba asombrado y en schok.

 _"_ _Helga…Helga… ¡Helga!"_ las palabras resonaban en su mente mientras un cálido sentimiento cruzaba por su corazón sin poder despegar los ojos de Helga, mientras la felicidad brotaba por sus poros, sintiendo que todo por fin estaría bien, al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _paso de rapido a dejarles un nuevo capitulo pero quiero agradecerles a todso por leer mi fic y espero que les siga gustando lamento no agradecerles personalmente pero prometo hacerlo en el siguiente fic ;D espero que les guste :D por fa si es asi haganmelo saber y si tienen sugerencias tambien son bienvenidas ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	6. CAPITULO 6 DUDAS

_..._

 _¿Cómo saber cómo luce una persona después de años de no verla? ¿Cómo saber si sigue siendo la misma persona que conociste hace años? ¿Cómo saber que hay en su corazón? ¿Cómo saber tantas respuestas que nunca fueron contestadas? ¿Cómo saber qué es lo que realmente piensa o siente la persona que estas mirando?_

 _La vida dio mil vueltas, a veces esa ruleta es cruel y ruin, a veces esa misma ruleta y necedad del destino los vuelve a poner a todos donde empezaron, para poder dar un fin a su historia, pero ¿Qué sucede si realmente quien pensabas que era no lo es? ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona te decepciona?_

 _Realmente nunca somos uno mismo, pues los sentimientos cambian porque no son fijos y menos cuando algo tan fuerte pasa en sus vidas, el mirar a una persona ¿Podrá acaso devolverle la felicidad que le fue arrebatada? ¿Podrá acaso volver a encontrar a la persona que perdimos hace años?_

 _Mírame soy yo…mírame no he cambiado…mírame sigo aquí a tu lado por toda la eternidad te seguiré… ¿con palabras de amor funcionara? No, solo la verdad puede aliviar un alma que está en pena, solo la luz de la verdad y luz en el camino de una persona que está en tinieblas puede aliviar el dolor que tiene y puede darle el cobijo y calidez que necesita su corazón._

 _A.P.S._

* * *

-¡Eres más patética que cuando éramos niños, Geraldine, o mejor dicho…Helga!

 _"_ _Helga…Helga… ¡Helga!"_ las palabras resonaban en su mente mientras un cálido sentimiento cruzaba por su corazón sin poder despegar los ojos de Helga, mientras la felicidad brotaba por sus poros, sintiendo que todo por fin estaría bien, al menos eso pensaba.

-¡Jajajaja Lila! Tu eres la patética niña –Salió de las sombras Victor riéndose no solo de lo que estaría a punto de hacer, si no dé la cara de espanto que había puesto por un segundo la rubia -¡Que ingenua! Harold te debo 50 dólares –Dijo mientras Harold se acercaba a su lado

-Te dije que Lila era una totalmente tonta, es mas todos te lo dijimos y Geraldine y tu desconfiaron totalmente –Dijo riéndose, la rubia ya no entendía nada

-Si tenías razón, ella cayo redondita en nuestra broma…pensando que su antigua compañera volvería para vengarse de ella jajajaja ¿Cómo se llama? Ah…si…esa tal Helga.

-En efecto, eso es porque Lila sabe perfectamente bien que Arnold nunca la ha olvidado –Dijo riéndose sin importarle que Arnold lo fulminara con la mirada por decir en público sus sentimientos –Hay Lila, para tu información Helga está lejos de aquí con Rhonda, mi actual novia.

Toda la cafetería volvió a quedar en silencio, mientras Lila pasaba su mirada de Helga a Harold, y de este a Victor, no entendía aun si ella los escucho –Pero…tu dijiste que…ella y luego…

-Sabíamos que nos espiabas –Dijo Victor sonriendo –Geraldine acepto a ponerte la trampa para ver como reaccionabas y gracias, acabo de perder una apuesta –Saco un fajo de billetes y se los entregó a Harold

-Gracias, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes –Dijo sonriendo –Para la otra no sean tan confiados y tu Lila, escuchar detrás de las puertas es de mala educación ¿Sabias? –Sonrió aún más –Para la otra se menos chismosa, ja jajajaja

Nadie agrego más, Lila salió furiosa de ahí y avergonzada por su equivocación; la rubia solo suspiro y sabría que más tarde tendría que enfrentar a Victor pero eso ahora no importaba, su secreto estaba a salvo.

-Geraldine –Susurro Arnold mirándola esperando que le explicara -¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Ya lo oíste, Arnold, Harold ese chico rosado dijo que Lila se pondría así al saber de esa tal Hilda…

-Helga…

-Como sea, nos platicó un poco de ella, que era mandona, gruñona y que todo el tiempo era fea y además maltrataba a…

-Solo te dijo su lado malo ¿No?

-No lo sé, tú la conociste no yo, bien el chiste es que Victor quiso apostar y ese niño dijo que me parecía un poco a la tal Helena y…

-Helga…

-Bien eso, entonces me dijo que Victor y yo discutiéramos como si yo fuera ella y así Lila caería en nuestra broma, realmente nunca pensé que fuera tan tonta –Dijo sonriendo

-¿Con que fin? ¿Qué interés hay de ese tal Victor en Helga? ¿Qué interés tenías tú?

-¿Yo? Ninguno en realidad solo quería fastidiar a Lila, porque ella ha sido mala conmigo Arnold –La rubia puso un puchero lindo que hizo que por un momento Arnold perdiera el hilo de la conversación –Y Victor…pues solo quería divertirse, es muy burlón ¿sabes?

El rubio no del todo convencido trataba de encontrar otra razón, ya que eran demasiadas coincidencias ¿No? Pero por otro lado, si fuera Helga ella estaría con Olga y…también hubiera estado ya con Phoebe y la oriental parecía querer estar a kilómetros de todos.

-Bueno…por un momento…

-Oye ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos? Ya termino el descanso y no quiero llegar tarde –Dijo sonriéndole coquetamente y tomándolo de la mano

El rubio se sonrojo ante el acto y solo asintió, para después salir con su compañera.

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba ya en la casa de huéspedes sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de sacarse esa loca idea que lo estaba atormentando, aunque la única manera de saber que había pasado con Helga, era yendo a buscarla, pero… ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía!

-¡Harold! –Grito de pronto –Dijo que ella esta con Rhonda y esta es su novia, seguramente debe saberlo…

Le llamo por teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Harold, soy yo Arnold

-Ah… ¿Qué paso Arnold? –Dijo aburrido

-¿Podrías pasarme el teléfono de Rhonda?

-No lo tengo

Aquello le sorprendió -¿No es tu novia actual?

-Ah…eso…la verdad Arnold, si es mi novia pero ella solo me escribe por correo electrónico, nunca me ha dado un número donde hablarle, lo siento.

-¿Podrías pedírselo?

-Lo hare pero no sé cuánto tarde en responder ¿Eso es todo? Estaba viendo la televisión

-Si Harold, gracias, nos vemos

-Si como sea

El rubio quedaba con muchas dudas, ¿Cómo era posible que siendo novios, no le haya dado un número telefónico donde localizarla o su dirección? ¿Qué nunca se veían? Además aquel día fue extraño, pues la verdad era que Lila se veía muy segura de todo lo que decía además…Helga Geraldine Pataki, por supuesto, el segundo nombre de Helga era Geraldine, ¿Qué tan común era aquel nombre?

Geraldine le estaba mintiendo, estaba ocultando algo, lo presentía, debía averiguarlo, iría a su casa y si Olga le abría la puerta entonces…

Su teléfono sonó…número desconocido.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, con Arnold Shortman, por favor

-El habla… -Su corazón dio un vuelco -¿Quién eres?

-Vaya Arnold, enserio olvidaste la voz de tu conciencia ¿No?

Arnold nervioso buscaba la manera de zafarse pero su instinto de siempre averiguar las cosas no le permitió colgar.

-No sé quién eres ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

-Si sabes que soy mujer ¿Cierto? –Dijo sarcásticamente aquella voz femenina

-Claro que lo sé.

-Bien eso me dice que no eres tan lento como antes, Arnold

-¿Quién eres? –Comenzaba a estar molesto

-¿Qué te parece si lo averiguas por ti mismo? –Dijo la joven divertida

-No es gracioso

-No estoy jugando, averígualo –Dijo seriamente –Soy alguien que te conoce mejor de lo que piensas.

-¿No me darás una pista?

-Por ahora solo te diré que estés al pendiente de tu correo electrónico, pues te enviare algo que quiero que hagas por mí –Dijo tranquilamente

-¿Debo de hacer por ti?

-Si quieres saber quién soy, deberás de seguir mi juego o… ¿No quieres?

Arnold iba a decir que no quería, que lo dejara en paz pero algo en su ser se lo impidió –Si quiero

-Si eso pensé, bien entonces si haces bien lo que te pido, tendrás la primera pista, nos vemos…por cierto deberías estar al pendiente de tu gran ventanal, cualquiera puede ver por ahí todo –Dijo riéndose y colgando el teléfono

Arnold rápidamente subió pensando que estaba ahí aquella misteriosa mujer pero…no encontró nada, nervioso volvió a bajar a su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño pero estaba muy nervioso y dudoso deseaba que ya llegara ese mail, pero no llego en toda la noche.

.

.

.

-Vaya viejo te vez fatal –Gerald miro a su amigo un poco burlón pero también preocupado parecía que su amigo no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

-Es una larga historia –Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el autobús y respirando profundo comenzaba a contarle todo.

-¿Crees que quien te llamo era Helga?

-Tal vez…eso espero

-No creo que sea posible…además hace apenas unos días decías que podría ser que Geraldine fuer…

-Lo sé pero solo fue por el gran parecido que tienen –Dijo el rubio molesto –Pero ella me lo habría dicho en cuanto pisara Hillwood.

-¿Estás seguro? No te ha buscado en años amigo, tu eres el que sigue obsesionado con ella…no sé cómo Lila te tolera.

-Casi nunca hablamos –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Eso lo explica todo.

El día transcurrió normal como cualquier otro, hasta que llegaron a la clase de laboratorio de cómputo, donde Arnold ingreso a su correo y entonces ahí estaba un mail de un total desconocido, el remitente solo decía oro ¿Qué rayos significaba oro? ¿Acaso era algo referente a joyas? Lo abrió y entonces…

 _"_ _Hola Arnold, soy la desconocida ni tan desconocida de ayer, espero estés listo…lo primero que deberás hacer es…terminar con Lila, si así es amigo…pero debes primero ir saliendo de clases al gimnasio exactamente a las 2 pm, ni un minuto tarde ni un minuto después y entonces ella misma te dará un motivo para que la dejes…_

 _Lo segundo que debes hacer es ir después de esto a la casa del árbol, el viejo Pete, ahí encontraras algo…tu pista. Hasta luego"_

Arnold quedo sorprendido por lo primero que ella le pidió hacer, cualquiera diría que es Helga, pero ¿Cómo supo que esa persona donde encontrar a Lila? Helga estaba lejos…entonces ¿Quién era esta persona o…? miro a Geraldine, ella estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro en el escritorio del profesor, pues ella ya había terminado hace dos días el trabajo, ella no pudo ser…entonces ella no era Helga, pero entonces ¿Quién estaría detrás de esto? Ahora tenía el doble de dudas que antes…pero de algo era seguro no descansaría hasta averiguar toda la verdad…

* * *

Hola queridos lectores

primero que nada muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprension a lo largo de este y de mis demas fics, espero que les siga gustando ;D

Arnold es muy inocente lo sabemos se creyo toditito pero ¿Lila tambien?

espero que les guste y perdonen por no agradecer personalmente a cada uno pero ando de aprisa para poder actualizar la mayoria de mis fics

recuerden el que tenga mas reviews sera mi prioridad para actualizar diario ;D

feliz semana, fin de semana y feliz año nuevo a todos :D saludos


	7. CAPITULO 7 ¿CECIL?

_..._

 _A veces siempre nos dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, o que no debíamos hacer caso a los extraños y menos aquellos que saben tanto de uno que hasta parece que los vigilan…pero lo más extraño de este dicho es que es verdad…_

 _Nuestra curiosidad nos mata, nos mata la espera y desesperación de no saber qué es lo que pasa ni quien es el que está detrás de todo esto, realmente exaspera a la persona con mucha facilidad al tener una ansiedad incontrolable y por eso es que la curiosidad mato al gato, no tanto por encontrar lo buscado aunque en muchos casos eso es lo que nos mata, si no por el hecho de que mientras no sepamos lo que nos tiene tan intrigados, nos matamos la cabeza y desgastamos emocional y físicamente el no saber qué es lo que ocurre…_

 _A.P.S._

* * *

Arnold se encontraba camino al gimnasio eran exactamente las 2 pm, tenía realmente un mal presentimiento respecto a esto y realmente no sabía que pasaría en cuanto pisara un pie en el gimnasio pero lo que si sabía era que debía hacerlo…pues realmente deseaba confirmar sus sospechas.

Nunca imagino lo que encontraría en aquel momento en el gimnasio, ingreso lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido pues según entendía era llegar cuando Lila estuviera en infraganti y no debía ponerla en sobre aviso, además tal vez solo era un chisme, pero…

Escucho ruidos en el armario de balones y demás materiales de la escuela, fue lentamente sintiendo una molestia cada que escuchaba aquellos pequeños ruidos que en realidad eran los gemidos de ambos jóvenes…al abrir… -¡¿Lila?!

-¡¿Arnold?!

Lila estaba arrinconada en la pared, mientras el joven hacia su cometido, la falda de la pelirroja arriba y sonrojada por la situación en la que Arnold la había encontrado, el rubio furioso salió del lugar sin decir nada, no sentía dolor, no sentía enojo por lo que aquel joven estaba haciendo, ni siquiera por Lila, sentía coraje y molestia con el mismo por siempre mirar las apariencias y pensar que la gente no era mala como parecía, Gerald se lo había advertido pero no quiso escuchar los rumores acerca de Lila.

-Arnold –Lila susurro espantada al ver como la cara del rubio se tornaba en enojo pero no contra ellos pues el rubio dio media vuelta para irse -¡Arnold puedo explicártelo! –Dijo la joven corriendo para alcanzarlo, mientras tiraba a Brainy a un lado.

-No me interesa –Murmuro el rubio dando zancadas hacia la salida, ninguno se percató de la silueta que miraba desde lejos sonriente.

-Por favor amor

-¡No me llames así! –Exploto el rubio mirándole -¡Tú y yo ya no somos nada Lila, no te culpo, has lo que gustes no me interesa y si quieres estar con media escuela como todos decían hazlo, pero en lo que respecta a esta extraña relación, se acabó no habrá más relación alguna! ¡¿Entendiste?!

-No puedes terminar conmigo, Arnold

-Si puedo y tú misma me diste el empujón que me hacía falta para tomar esta decisión –Dijo el rubio mirándola con cierta burla –Sabes que no te amo y creo que jamás podré hacerlo

-Arnold

-Lo siento pero creo que…fue mejor así y…ya no te lastimare y tú no te burlaras más de mi –Dijo el rubio mientras trataba de seguir su camino –No me vuelvas a buscar, no estoy molesto por que finalmente es tu cuerpo y tú decides, estoy más molesto conmigo y creer que eran rumores lo que escuchaba de ti y también por tardarme tanto en tomar esta decisión, ambos sabemos que esto acabaría porque ni tú me amas ni yo a ti…adiós

-Arnold… -Pero el rubio no se espero

La joven que miro sonrió para sí misma y después dio media vuelta para irse también dejando sola a la joven sin ningún consuelo, hasta su amante se había ido.

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba ahora en el gran árbol Pete esperando encontrar ya la pista, aunque lo único que encontró dentro del lugar fue una nota.

 _"_ _Siempre tendremos el Chez Paris"_

Era todo lo que decía, frustrado y molesto tomo la nota y se encamino hacia su casa cuando de pronto encontró a… -¡¿Geraldine?!

-Hola guapo –Dijo coquetamente -¿Qué hacías allá arriba?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vi desde lejos, pensé que tal vez querrías algo de compañía, después…bueno ya sabes cómo corren los chismes –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Me imagino –Dijo mirándola curiosamente, pero la rubia estaba de lo más tranquila y le sonreía coquetamente

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si…? –Sonó su celular

-Adelante contesta –Dijo la joven mirando sonriente aun al rubio –Yo esperare hasta que termines de atender…seguramente es Lila

Miro la pantalla…número desconocido, miro a Geraldine quien le miraba dulcemente.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Arnold, ¿Qué tal tu día?

Aquella voz nuevamente –Bien…eso creo

-Lila sí que se merecía que terminaras con ella ¿no?

-Eso creo –Dijo cambiando su semblante a molesto

-La perfecta resulto no ser tan perfecta

 _"_ _¡Helga!"_ pensó emocionado -¿Porque dices eso?

-¿Qué?

-Perfecta, Helga solía decirlo

-Solo fue un decir, porque la jovencita al parecer era perfecta de la escuela ¿No? –Cierto Lila había sido nombrada la perfecta de la generación de Arnold, quien se encargaba de orientar, ayudar y cuidar que cumplieran las reglas sus compañeros, algo realmente tonto si quieren mi opinión pero así era.

-Oh, cierto

-Bien amigo, recogiste tu pista ¿Cierto?

-Si

-Bien creo que con eso ya sabes quién soy ¿No? Y si no lo sabes, es porque más menso que un burro.

-¡Hey!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, bueno estaré donde dice la nota, espero que encuentres la respuesta, solo debes mirar más allá de lo que los ojos humanos bien, algo que claro nunca has podido hacer, nos vemos

Arnold molesto miro la pantalla, la mujer había colgado, miro a Geraldine quien le miraba aun dulcemente, sus sospechas hacia esa joven rubia, acababan de quedar nulas.

-Geraldine lo lamento pero…surgió un imprevisto

-No te preocupes, nos vemos luego –Dijo dándole un cálido beso en la comisura de sus labios sin dejar reaccionar al rubio, el joven se sonrojo y sonrió tiernamente a la joven que dio media vuelta y se retiró de ahí.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces tienes que ir a Chez Paris?

-Así es, pero por eso te traje

-¿quieres una cita doble hermano? Pero no traje a nadie

-No, Gerald a lo que me refiero es que…no sé quién sea esta persona y…

-Entiendo hermano, cubriré tu espalda

-Gracias

Llegaron al Chez Paris y el rubio comenzó a buscar a alguien que realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era o quien era.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Victor, se encontraba en la oficina pequeña que su padre poseía.

-¿Seguro que es ella?

-Segurísimo

-¿Crees que este de nuestro lado?

-Eso creo papa, pues ella también busca venganza, ya hable con Rhonda Lloyd y ella está de acuerdo conmigo, quiere una parte por supuesto, es entendible al final era el patrimonio de su familia.

-Claro en cuanto tengamos posesión de las acciones de los Lloyd le daremos una jugosa parte de recompensa –Dijo el hombre bastante mayo sonriendo –Quien me preocupa es Helga Pataki

-No te preocupes papa, la convenceré pues ella tiene demasiado odio tanto para los Shortman como para los Johanssen, no será difícil convencerla.

-Eso espero he esperado ya nueve años para poder tener la oportunidad de apoderarme de la fortuna de los Pataki y Lloyd, lástima que hay dos familias más involucradas, las hubiera matado como a los otros pero…era demasiado obvio para todos, aunque ahora….

-Puede que sea mejor tratar de hacerlo diferente esta vez papa, aun ahora no puedes salir a la plena luz del día porque los oficiales te llevarían de regreso a prisión –Comento su hijo

-Tal vez tengas razón, esperare paciente hijo, pero más te vale no fracasar.

-No lo hare, padre

Ambos sonrieron divertidos ante la posibilidad que tenían enfrente de apoderarse de lo que tanto anhelaban.

.

.

.

-Me rindo, no encuentro nada Gerald –Decía el rubio mientras volvía a la fuente –Ni siquiera sé que busco

Gerald quedo en silencio un momento pero después miro hacia el Chez Paris –Arnold –Le llamo -¿Buscaste dentro del restaurant?

-Claro que lo hice ¿Porque…?

-Mira

El joven rubio miro hacia la dirección indicada y se encontró con una bella joven rubia, de ojos azules, al menos el que se le veía, vestida al parecer a la última moda en Francia, con su cabello tomado en una coleta de lado y con una hermosa sonrisa, el rubio quedo impactado ante aquella imagen…recordando entonces un hermoso san Valentín que paso…hace mucho pero muchos años…

-No puede ser… -Se acercó a la joven que estaba en la entrada del restaurant -¿Cecil? –Susurro cuando ya estaba cerca

-Bonjour Arnold –Sonrió al joven que le miraba sorprendido –Siempre tendregmos el Chez Paris ¿Recuerdas?

-No puede ser… -Volvió a susurrar –Cecil ¿Cómo…? –Comenzó a sentir más curiosidad y desesperación, sabía que aquella no era la Cecil real su amiga de Francia, pero jamás supo quién era y ahora se encontraba de nuevo frente a él, ¿Cómo era posible?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen si es algo corto, lo termine desde hace unos dias y no habia podido subir y ya me moria de ganas por que vieran lo que pasa jejejeej esa helga es una loquilla jejejee pero arnold es muy ingenuo obvio jamas se dara cuenta hasta que vea algo que le haga pensar que cecil en realidad siempre fue helga jejejeje ¿les gusta? o por cierto ¿quien le ayudaria? jejejej pronto lo sabremos**_

 _ **espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y hare lo posible por subir el siguiente hoy mismo, recuerden de votar y el fic con mas votos sera mi prioridad, se que ya no lo hice la semana pasada pero es que esta infeccion en la garganta no me ha dejado, he estado muy enferma ahorita ya me estan inyectando espero que con eso se quite.**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y comprension :D saludos y linda semana ;D**_

 _ **recuerden que desde el viernes no estare pues ire a un asunto importante de la NASA, jejeje no se crean ire al bautizo de mi sobrina y yo sere la madrina asi que ya saben. no puedo faltar :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 ¿JUGAMOS?

_..._

 _El no saber que tu estas ahí para mí, es algo que en mi corazón arde como lava cubriéndolo lentamente, es una agonía constante dentro de mi ser, una agonía que no se termina nunca, que simplemente va consumiéndome día con día._

 _¿Cómo poder seguir sintiendo esto, después de años? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Tal vez…solo tal vez, el amor que sentía anteriormente sigue latiendo dentro de mi corazón…solo tal vez se disfrazó un rato en mi ser…pero ¿Cómo saberlo? El odio es el sentimiento que debería ser…el amor no cabe dentro de nuestro mundo…no por ahora…nunca más._

 _Aun no se…no lo comprendo aun ¿Porque este amor sigue tan presente en mi ser? ¿Porque aún vive después de tanto? ¿Cómo es posible? Este amor no se apaga, no termina y provoca la desolación de mi ser, provoca la eterna agonía y soledad, provoca el dolor constante…un dolor latente…un dolor que no se ya si… ¿Es por odio o por amor?…_

 _A.P.S Y H.G.P_

* * *

-¿Cecil? ¿Cómo…? ¿Que…?

-Primero saludagme Arnold –Dijo la rubia acercándose para darle un cálido beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, provocando el sonrojo del joven, ella sintió una corriente eléctrica pero no le dio importancia, lo ignoraría.

-Lo lamento, pero….es que me sorprende verte aquí Cecil

-¿Porque?

-¿Tu dejaste esa nota en el viejo Pete? ¿Acaso tu…has estado marcándome…? Es que bueno me han estado…

-Pog supuesto que no Arnold… -Dijo sonriendo la rubia –A mí me enviagron esta nota –Dijo mientras sacaba el papel

 _"_ _Mi querida Cecil;_

 _Creo que es un buen momento para que puedas ver a cierto viejo amigo que algún día conociste, es muy amigo mío y deseo darle un poco de felicidad a su triste realidad y día, espero que se diviertan en el Chez Paris, sé que ahí fue donde se encontraron aquel San Valentín._

 _Anónimo"_

-Pensé que habías sido tú, Arnold –Comento la rubia triste mientras baja la cabeza

-Lo lamento –Susurro Arnold –Pero ¿Cómo podría ser yo mismo…? Si ni siquiera tengo tu dirección, Cecil

-No te preocupes –Dijo sonriéndole –Sera mejor que me retigre –Comento mientras daba media vuelta pero…

-No, espera Cecil, por favor…no te vayas –Tomo la muñeca de la rubia antes de que terminara de dar la vuelta, ella le miro entre sorprendida y sonrojada por el atrevimiento -¿Quieres cenar, conmigo? Por favor –Le sonrió dulcemente –Además quiero saber…ahora…bueno me dirás ¿Quién eres ahora sí?

La rubia sonrió dulcemente –Tal vez –Susurro –Pero claro que me gustaría cenar nuevamente contigo

Arnold sonrió aún más y le ofreció su mano –Vamos

-Clagro

Ambos ingresaron a Chez Paris mientras alguien los miraba desde lejos.

Gerald quien también había observado la escena sonrió mientras los miraba –Creo que no me necesitara más –Susurro mientras daba media vuelta, pero entonces se encontró de frente con una joven rubia quien le miro y sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola

El moreno solo le miro confundido pero embobado por tal belleza que tenía enfrente, aunque algo le parecía familiar de aquella joven.

.

.

.

-Bueno y ¿Qué les serviré esta nogche? –Dijo el mesero quien se encontraba ya a un lado de ellos

Con la experiencia pasada no cometería el mismo error –Yo quiegro un Coq au vin, por favor

-Excelente elección madame

-Quiero lo mismo por favor –Comento el rubio entregándole la carta

-Por supuesto, enseguida lo traeré

Ambos se miraron, cuando de nuevo estuvieron a solas, Arnold sonrió ante un recuerdo lejano en aquel mismo lugar pero cuando tan solo tenía nueve años -¿Segura que esta vez no son tripas? –Comento riendo

La rubia se sonrojo al máximo pero también sonrió lentamente –Segura…Arnold

-De acuerdo –Él la miro nuevamente –Me da realmente mucho gusto verte de nuevo

-Igual a mi Arnold

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

La rubia le miro entre triste y sonriente –No lo puedo decir…perdóname

El bajo la mirada algo molesto y decepcionado –Pero…creo que ya es hora que me lo digas…además… ¿Porque tanto miedo de que sepa quién eres?

-No es miedo –Susurro entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños, aquello le había molestado y demasiado

-Entonces ¿Porque no me lo dices?

-¿Tan ciego eres?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Acaso quiegres jugar conmigo Arnold?

El rubio le miro confundido

-¿De qué…?

La rubia lo tomo desprevenido, ella ya estaba a centímetros de sus labios, observándolo coqueta y atrevidamente, le guiño con el ojo descubierto y miro sus labios -¿Qué es lo que quiegres saber?

-Yo… -Trago saliva con mucha dificultad –Bueno….tu nombre

-¿De verdad…no lo sabes? –Ella le miro intensamente con su ojo azulado como el mar, dejándolo completamente hipnotizado, esa rubia le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién, solo sabía que el tenerla cerca era una ola de sentimientos, de confusión y de miedo.

-Pues…

-Creo que… -La rubia se alejó decepcionada -¿Qué te parece si jugamos, Arnold?

-¿Cómo que jugar?

Aquello le recordó de pronto a lo que aquella mujer misteriosa estaba haciendo con él, desde la otra noche y entonces solo tal vez…tal vez eran la misma persona o estaban de acuerdo…tal vez.

-¡Eres tú!

La rubia le miro confundida -¿De qué hablas Arnold?

-Eres la persona que ha estado molestándome con juegos estúpidos

La rubia abrió los ojos confundida y sorprendida por lo que el rubio decía, él pudo notar aquella incredulidad que detonaba el rostro de la rubia y quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Creo que no te entiendo, Arnold –Comento la rubia tratando de levantarse –Lo mejor segra que me vaya

-No…espera perdóname…no quise –Susurro tomándole la mano, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica agradable como hace algunos minutos antes de ingresar…como hace tiempo no sucedía…como con la rubia de su escuela…aquello era extraño, no había vuelto a sentir interés por alguien de ese modo…desde que Helga se fue.

-Bien…pero no entiendo de que hablas, yo solo…estaba jugando

El rubio le sonrió –Perdóname no era mi intención, es solo que aquello me tiene algo consternado y estresado

-Puedo ayudarte a averiguar si tug quiegres

-Gracias

En ese momento llego el mesero y se dispusieron a cenar, conversaron tranquilamente de sus vidas, de todo lo que hacían, e incluso intercambiaron teléfonos para que pudieran esta vez seguir en contacto, al momento que llego de salir del restaurant, decidieron caminar por las calles de Hillwood, mientras lo hacían Arnold miraba a la rubia, quien sonreía dulcemente mientras miraba las estrellas.

-Sabes…te…vez…muy hermosa –Dijo sonrojándose levemente, provocando el sonrojo de la rubia quien sonrió después de unos minutos

-Gracias

-¿Qué tipo de juego me ibas a proponer?

La rubia sonrió dulcemente –Simplemente a salir –Se sonrojo –Para que averigües quien soy yo…si lo haces dentro de las siguientes 10 citas me quedare, si así lo deseas…si no lo haces simplemente me iré.

El rubio le miro sorprendido -¿Solo era eso?

-Si…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La rubia incomoda le miro lo más dulce que pudo –Prefiero llamarle jugar contigo

-¿Entonces jugaras conmigo?

-Algo así, pues debes averiguar quién soy en las 10 citas que te ofrezco

El rubio sonrió dulcemente ante este juego que realmente le agrado –Claro, pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Cecil le sonrió dulcemente mientras miraba la luna y se detenía en una banca del parque –Arnold, yo se tu segundo nombre… -Murmuro la joven –No me lo dijiste…simplemente lo averigüe…porque –Le miro a los ojos intensamente –Porque me interesas…siempre me has gustado –Arnold se sonrojo, aquella joven se le estaba declarando –El interés hace que todos hagamos lo imposible por esa persona especial

Arnold sonrió dulcemente –Bien, lo averiguare pero al menos…dime ¿En qué escuela vas para comenzar por ahí o tu apellido? No sé nada de ti, Cecil

Ella rio un poco –Debo irme, Arnold, pero espero que averigües todo, para eso hay mucha tecnología ahora y no te apures –Dijo sonriendo aún más –Estuve en la misma primaria que tú y más…cerca de lo que crees, nos vemos en la próxima cita número dos.

-¿Qué no era la primera?

-Esta fue la primera, cariño –Susurro acercándose y le planto un suave y cálido beso en los labios, sintió en aquel momento como un cálido liquido recorrer desde su corazón hasta todo su ser caer, provocando una felicidad que hace tiempo no sentía, aquello lo debía reprimir pero…los labios eran tan dulces y suaves como antes….como siempre –Suerte en tu búsqueda, adiós –Dijo al separarse de él, como si fuera una llamarada de fuego aquellos labios que le provocaban un dolor inmenso pero a la vez…un placer extraordinario.

La rubia dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a un rubio muy confundido y a la vez extrañamente feliz, aquella extraña combinación de sentimientos no le pasaba desde que ella se fue.

-Helga… -Susurro, de pronto involuntariamente se tocó los labios e inevitablemente comparo aquellos labios suaves y cálidos con los de la rubia.

.

.

.

Una joven rubia iba ingresando a su hogar por la escalera de incendio esperando que todos se hubieran ido a dormir pero…

-Vaya jovencita hasta que llegas

-¡Por dios! No me asustes así, tarada –La rubia coloco su mano sobre su pecho tratando de controlar sus nervios, además de que estuvo a punto de sacar el arma que llevaba siempre consigo por seguridad desde hace años, pues aunque Olga había indicado que la masacre de la familia Pataki había acabado ya todo con la muerte de sus padres, ella presentía que no, que en cualquier momento podían atacarlas.

-Vamos Helga, no debes de temerme a mí, ya sabes quienes son nuestros enemigos, espero que no lo hayas olvidado durante este tiempo.

-No claro que no, no me fastidies

-Qué bueno, porque no debes dejarte llevar por lo que aun sientes por Arnold

-¿Acaso crees que aún lo amo?

-Si –La rubia sonrió burlonamente

-No es así, hace mucho murió mi amor por el –Mentira su corazón se encogió al decir esto, no entendió porque. –Estoy cansada así que…

-Vi a un viejo amigo ¿Seguirá todo en pie verdad?

-Si

-Qué bueno porque hay alguien que desea ayudarnos

-Bien –Dijo con desgano

-Te lo presentare mañana ¿Bien? –Helga asintió y paso de largo –Por cierto…no puedo creer como Arnold es tan tonto…no se da cuenta de nada es increíble y la verdad es que tu actuación ha sido estupenda Geraldine o…más bien Cecil.

-Cierra la boca ya Rhonda, mejor ve a dormir

-Si claro en un minuto –Dijo mientras sonreía aún más y sacaba de su bolsa una carta –Por cierto, el abogado me dio esto –Se lo entregó a la rubia –Al parecer alguien quiso comprarle a mis padres la mitad de la empresa y ellos solo le vendieron el 5%...tal vez sea una pista –Murmuro más para si –Tal vez los Johanssen actuaron a través de él, si es así debemos…

-Bien lo veré mañana, pero en verdad quiero descansar

-De acuerdo hasta mañana

-¿Iras a la escuela?

-Por supuesto –Sonrió maliciosamente –Ya comenzare mi jugada y hare un jaque mate.

Helga sonrió –Así se habla hermana, hasta mañana

-Descansa

Rhonda la miro irse lentamente, su semblante cambio a uno más serio, presentía que al final Helga se echaría para atrás…por el amor que aun sentía por su ex compañero de clases, ella la conocía bien y no la podía engañar, al final terminaría renunciando, pues por más que se hiciera la fuerte aquello le estaba afectando realmente mucho…debía tener seguramente un mar de sentimientos en su corazón pero ella se encargaría de continuar cuando su amiga ya no pudiera…

-Recuperara todo lo que nos quitaron, amiga –Susurro mientras sonreía observando el teléfono, decidió hacer una jugada con aquel rubia ella sola, por si Helga flanqueaba. -¿Arnold?

-¿Quién es?

-Seré tu peor pesadilla –Susurro con el sintetizador de voz sonriendo burlonamente, la venganza para ella era un plato que debía comerse lentamente y frio.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectore**_

 _ **si ya lo se perdonenme la vida :'( bien como no he cumplido, pueden castigarme :'( lo merezco uuuu, pero aqui estoy, bien los fics ganadores fueron la vida de los shortman, el diario de arnold y entre el amor y el odio fue un empate, decidi actualizar primero este, pero estare actualizando estos tres fics, lo se soy muy mala por la tardanza y no hacerlo como lo prometi el fin, pero mi hermano esta enfermo y fue un caos mi casa y ayer, fue el aniversario de mi papa en paz descanse ya sabran como estuve :(**_

 _ **pero cumplire lo prometo, espero que este capitulo les guste y en verdad voten para que el fic ganador de esta semana sea anunciado y actualizado el sabado :D juro que esta vez no me retrasare :D**_

 _ **perdonenme :( por la tardanza pero de verdad fueron causas mayores.**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana y please no me maten helga ya me golpeo demasiado por no actualizar :'( ayuda! aun quiere pegarme !"! aaaah!**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 LA ADVERTENCIA DE PHOEBE

_..._

 _Muchas veces no podemos juzgar a la ligera a las personas, en ocasiones siempre deberíamos tratar de conocer a la persona y entender sus razones para sus actos, pues toda acción tiene un porque, cada reacción de la persona es por alguna situación, la gente no hace nada sin un motivo, eso es para todo en la vida._

 _Pero… ¿Qué ocurre cuando es tu ex mejor amiga la que está mal? En estos casos ¿Cómo podemos hacer para que la persona reaccione? La realidad en base a mi experiencia no se puede…no porque no hagamos nada si no porque las situaciones que la impulsaron para hacer lo que está haciendo en ese momento…no logramos entenderlas de inmediato, la asimilación de los sentimientos de los demás, tardamos en comprenderlos, no porque no queramos…si no porque no estamos en ciertas situaciones._

 _Las cosas se tornan peor al ver involucrado no solo a tu amiga, sino también a…la persona que más has amado, pero entonces ¿Qué debes hacer? ¿Detenerlos? Pero ¿Si se lo merece? Realmente tengo un mar de sentimientos en mi interior…este amor sigue aquí pero la línea de entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso…amo aquella persona por todo lo que hemos vivido, porque es para mí…la persona más maravillosa pero…me lastimo…tengo sentimientos de coraje, odio, impotencia y a la vez de dolor… ¿Qué tan delgado es el paso que se debe dar entre el amor tan grande que le tuve y el odio tan grande que le puedo tener? La realidad es muy delgada y la mayoría…no se da cuenta cuando la cruza…no nota cuando el amor…es odio ya, así como cuando el odio se vuelve amor…solo es un paso…_

 _P.H._

* * *

Gerald caminaba realmente sorprendido por lo que el día anterior había ocurrido, no podía creer que suerte tenia al haber encontrado a aquella chica rubia tan hermosa realmente, era muy hermosa y tenía un cuerpo perfecto, como si fuera una modelo; estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando llego a la escuela y alguien le observo…Phoebe era quien le miraba un poco preocupada pero a la vez triste, agobiada y preguntándose porque su ex novio traía una cara de felicidad, lo conocía y eso solo podía significar una cosa…había conocido a alguien.

-¡Gerald! –El rubio trataba de alcanzarlo pero su amigo parecía zombi. -¿Gerald? –Pregunto cuando le alcanzo a tocar el hombro, el giro y sonrió aún más.

-¡Arnold! Ayer fue increíble ¡Estupendo! –Decía alegre el moreno mientras daba un abrazo a su amigo –Conocí a la chica más hermosa, interesante, fabulosa, inteligente y maravillosa del mundo y…todo es gracias a ti.

-Me alegro por ti, Gerald, pero… -Observo a la pequeña oriental que estaba justo detrás de ellos secarse una pequeña lágrima, bajar la cabeza e irse lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, Arnold se sintió terrible. -¿Y Phoebe?

-¿Qué hay con ella? –Pregunto Gerald molesto –Conocí al verdadero amor de mi vida anoche… -Suspiro –Lo mejor amigo es que…vendrá a esta misma escuela

-Si…debo conocerla entonces… -Trato de sonreír pero no podía…la imagen de Phoebe seguía en su mente y realmente parecía estar mal por lo que Gerald decía.

-Por supuesto, pero es mi novia ¿Eh?

-No estoy interesado –Arnold le miro serio –Cecil volvió

-¿Cecil? ¿Tú amiga de Francia?

-Si pero no la verdadera Cecil, sino la falsa

El moreno sonrió de pronto maliciosamente -¿Enserio?

-Si –Dijo el rubio distraído absorto en aquel beso que la rubia dio al despedirse de él, algo que había provocado que dentro de él, algo floreciera, algo que estaba o creía que estaba muerto. –Saldré con ella mañana

-¿De verdad? –El moreno le miraba determinadamente pues deseaba saber si… -Me alegra por ti, hermano

-Sí, son solo diez citas las que tengo…debo adivinar quién es.

Gerald casi cae ante aquello, era algo que no esperaba -¿Cómo?

-Si averiguo quien es, podrá quedarse si así yo lo deseo…si no lo hago ella se ira, no sé porque eso me hace sentir ansioso, es como si deseara que no se fuera nunca más…pero solo tengo diez citas y…

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? O nada Arnold, perdón, es solo que….es increíble que te ponga esa trampa para averiguar su identidad, es…solo que se me hace injusto –Comento nervioso mientras caminaban hacia sus casilleros, cuando unas jóvenes rubias se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola Gerald –Saludo la rubia

-Hola Mary –Saludo sonriéndole bobamente –Arnold ella es la amiga de la que te hable, la de ayer…Mary él es Arnold.

-Lo se…Geraldine me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti, Arnold –Susurro coquetamente al rubio sin que el moreno se percatara, pues estaba embobado observando y pensando lo hermosa que estaba aquella joven que pronto seria su novia o dejaría de llamarse Gerald Johanssen

-Buenos días Arnold –Sonrió la rubia quien aquel día estaba más hermosa que nunca, llevaba una falda entablonada de color negro, cinturón plateado y una pequeña calavera plateada en medio, un top pegado a su figura de color rosa pálido, unos zapatos negros con un moño rosa, un suéter negro y llevaba una coleta en su cabello con un pequeño listo rosa, que llevaba alrededor, aquello le sorprendió a Arnold, poco maquillaje y sonreía más hermoso que nunca.

-Buen día…Geraldine….te…vez…her…bueno estas hermosa –Dijo embobado, la rubia que estaba a su lado de la joven sonrió con malicia

-Gracias

-Gerald ¿Qué te parece si tú me sigues mostrando la escuela? Así dejamos a estos jóvenes enamorados

Geraldine sintió ganas verdaderas de matarla, de ahorcarla en ese preciso momento, no podía creer que su amiga fuera tan idiota para decir aquello, aunque algo en su interior se despertó, sintió una ola de mariposas recorrer por su estómago, pues Arnold era más guapo que cuando niños, eso no lo pudo negar desde la primera vez que lo volvió a ver, pero no…no debía tener ninguno de esos sentimientos.

-Por supuesto nena, lo que tu ordenes –Dijo sonriéndole coquetamente a la rubia quien sonrió solamente

-¿Lo que yo diga?

Arnold presintió que aquello no estaba bien, pero vio que Geraldine sonreía dulcemente ante lo dicho por la otra rubia, Gerald sonrió aún más.

-Por supuesto princesa

-De acuerdo –Se acercó a él sensualmente, acariciándole su mejilla, provocando un frenesí en el moreno y la preocupación del rubio quien temía que su amigo se llevara una decepción –Lleva mi mochila y tráeme un café por favor descafeinado y solo una cucharada de azúcar y crema. –Susurro en los labios del moreno quien ya moría por besarla -¿De acuerdo?

-S-i… Si –Trago saliva con dificultad

-Perfecto… -Se separó provocando que el moreno casi caiga y logrando que la otra rubia quien miraba divertida la escena comenzara a reír con ganas –Me toca en el aula A, te esperare ahí –Entrego su mochila y dio media vuelta

-¿Qué? Pero y ¿Mi beso?

-Tal vez después tengas suerte –Comento divertida la rubia de ojos azules hermosos mientras se acercaba a él, sonriéndole

Gerald debía admitirlo, también era hermosa –Si… ¿Crees eso?

-Si no pues –Se acercó coquetamente pero no demasiado por Arnold –Ya sabes como dicen…hay otros muchos peces en el rio…así que no te rindas, don Juan

-Mi nombre es Gerald –Dijo embobado nuevamente, aquel top en la rubia provocaba que sus senos perfectamente bien formados se vieran mejor que nunca y era imposible no desviar la mirada hacia ellos.

-Hombres –Susurro –Arnold te lo explica después, nos vemos

.

.

.

Victor estaba esperando a la rubia en la entrada de la escuela tenía que hablar con ella, respecto a lo que le había comentado a Rhonda, quien estaba totalmente de acuerdo en hacerles la vida imposible y daño tanto a la familia Shortman como a los Johanssen.

-Geraldine –Susurro cuando vio a la rubia salir con la otra chica, ambas le miraron

-Aquí no –Susurro la rubia de ojos negros

-Vengan –Ambos caminaron sin darse cuenta que alguien los seguía de lejos.

-Bueno Rhonda ¿Le dijiste?

-No nos llames por nuestros nombres, pueden escucharte

-¿Aquí? No hay nadie.

-Aun así no lo hagas, Victor –Susurro Geraldine sacando una pistola –O tendré que deshacerme de ti antes de tiempo

-Helga… -Susurro Rhonda algo asustada pero decidió no meterse

-Está bien, Geraldine comprendo ¿Esta bien?

-Bien –Dijo guardando el arma –Dime lo que me tienes que decir para dejar de ver tu asquerosa cara –El joven le miro molesto –Sé que eres un Scheck, ¿Crees que no recuerdo ese apellido?

-Si lo de industrias futuro, era de mi…tío –Susurro lentamente –Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de la deshonra de mi familia –Se acercó a ellas un poco –Debemos acabar con los Shortman y Johanssen

-Lo sabemos, yo estoy trabajando con los Shortman y ella con los Johanssen

-Es tan interesante como se dividieron el trabajo, pues los Shortman fueron los beneficiados por tu familia y los Johanssen por la tuya –Sonrió –Pero creo que es más que eso… ¿Qué tal secuestrarlos?

Los ojos azules se dilataron ante lo que proponía aquel joven, ella odiaba a Arnold y su familia, pero planeaba destrozare el corazón después de recuperar lo suyo, pero…causarle aquel daño…eso era hablar de un odio ciego y perjudicar a su pequeña familia -¿Porque quieres ayudar? ¿Qué ganas tú?

-Mi papa tuvo una pequeña empresa, se llamaba Fashion Start, la fundo con mi madre que falleció, o debo decir fue asesinada de la misma manera que sus familias –Dijo mientras las miraba –Después de un tiempo nos enteramos quienes se quedaron con las acciones de aquella empresa y…casualmente fueron los abuelos de Arnold, claro nadie lo supo pues…la masacre de mi familia, donde solo mi mama y hermana mayor murieron, no ocurrió aquí…sino en un viaje que realizamos…fue un accidente automovilístico para todos.

-¿Como sabemos que es verdad?

-Toma –Le entrego un sobre –Son periódicos de lo ocurrido y una carta de mi padre al abogado una vez que estuvimos lejos, ahora entienden mi odio igual que ustedes…solo quiero venganza y justicia

-No secuestraremos a nadie

-Vamos Geraldine no debemos hacerlo nosotros solo…

-No estoy de acuerdo –Comento nerviosa y molesta

-Mira Victor –Rhonda se acercó -¿Qué te parece si lo probamos primero con uno y luego con otro? Yo no tengo problema alguno en secuestrar a Gerald e incluso no será como tal, pues será muy sencillo llevarlo a donde yo quiera –Sonrió maliciosamente

-Bien hermosa…entonces…

-Rhonda… -Susurro la joven que escuchaba todo desde un bote de basura –No puede ser…Gerald

-¿Vamos?

-Rhonda por favor…

-Lo siento Helga, quiero venganza –Tomo la mano de Victor y se fue con el hacia donde obviamente planearían el destino de él joven moreno, aquello no le agradaba a Helga, era obvio que deseaba venganza pero…Privar a alguien de su libertad…Ya era mayor a sus malvados planes…no estaba bien.

-Helga…

-¡¿Phoebe?! ¡Dios, no salgas de la nada! Pudiste matarme –Toco su pecho, era la segunda vez que pasaba aquello y no podía exaltarse tanto… -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero advertirte….escuche todo y si no haces algo para que Rhonda no le haga daño a Gerald…

-Eso es lo que quise pero ella no escucho y tampoco tengo porque… -Fue interrumpida por la oriental quien estaba realmente molesta

-Si ella no hace caso, gritare a los cuatro vientos, a Arnold quien eres en realidad, le diré a Olga a todos, con tal de que no le hagas daño.

-Phoebe….él es un tarado

-Ya te advertí Helga, no hacen caso y entonces yo te desenmascaro –Ambas miradas se vieron desafiantes, era obvio que la edad entre ellas no había sido en balde, ya no se reconocían como antes, Helga cambio a través de una terrible situación que cambio su vida, mientras que Phoebe siguió una vida normal con su familia, se podría decir que ella creció en el amor y la rubia en el odio, en la sed de venganza y el desprecio.

-No me amenaces, Phoebe no sabes con quien te mete…

-Ni tu tampoco y si así lo quieres ver está bien, así que más te vale que hagas algo…pronto, hablo enserio, Helga –Susurro dando media vuelta, no sin antes darle una mirada desafiante y con verdadero odio y molestia, la rubia molesta también se le quedo mirándole, tratando de controlarse, apretó los puños fuertemente, no podía creer que Phoebe se pusiera ahora en su contra, aquello sería un verdadero problema.

" _Maldición Rhonda, todo por tu culpa"_ pensó la rubia molesta dando media vuelta pero… -¡¿Tu?!

Una sonrisa surco por los labios del rubio que le miraba como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo en su vida…hubiera una esperanza…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por su apoyo, comprension y paciencia, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo marte :D**_


	10. CAP 10 BRAINY VIEJO AMIGO Y CONFIDENTE

**CAPITULO 10 RIVALIDAD I**

* * *

 _En ocasiones hay que saber cuál es la diferencia entre la delgada línea entre el bien y el mal, la venganza en si nunca será buena y en ocasiones puede provocar la locura en las personas por su sed de justicia, una justicia que quieren tomar por sus propias manos y provocar el dolor y conflicto con otros, con personas inocentes, con personas que realmente no tenían culpa alguna pero ante sus ojos si lo tienen y como dice el dicho, pagan justo por pegadores._

 _¿Qué tanto odio debes llevar en tu corazón para cubrir en su totalidad la bondad y el amor que había en este? Creo que es muy delgada la línea del amor y el odio, pero también entre la bondad y egoísmo, por lo que con algo de paciencia, comprensión e incluso amor puedes lograr traer a una persona del abismo negro donde se encuentra después de pasar por circunstancias crueles._

 _En estos casos sobre todo es bueno contar con un amigo, alguien que aun confié en nosotros, un confidente que pese a todo antes de querer desafiarnos por el camino que tomamos trate de comprender nuestras razones y comprenda el odio que llevamos y así poder ayudarnos de una manera tranquila sin complicaciones._

 _Por lo menos eso pienso yo…todo en esta vida tiene una explicación y solución y siempre será bueno escuchar una segunda versión de la historia._

 _B.L._

* * *

-¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Pregunto exaltada la rubia mirando aquel rubio, quien seguía sonriendo

-Hola, Helga

La joven abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa ante esto dicho –Creo que me estas equivocando, amigo, mi nombre es Amanda Geraldine ¿Comprendes?

-¿Te cambiaste el nombre? –Pregunto inocentemente, jugando con los nervios de la rubia quien soltó un gruñido por lo bajo y decidió alejarse pero el rubio la detuvo -¡Espera Helga!

-¡Cállate idiota!

-Bien si quieres que me calle, ven conmigo –Dijo sonriéndole, su asma había desaparecido y los lentes ya no los usaba por lo que se le veía realmente mejor, era guapo si se le veía más de cerca, la rubia suspiro resignada y lo siguió.

-¿Y bien que es lo que quieres, Brainy?

-Helga me da mucho gusto verte

-¿Acaso ya no ves sin tus lentes? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no soy Helga?

-Claro que lo eres pero…en fin –Susurro mientras sonreía dulcemente –Geraldine te conozco mejor que nadie, siempre estaba ahí detrás de ti como hoy, pero ahora veo con horror que estas errando el camino

-¿Ahora vienes a juzgarme o a jugar el papel de hermano mayor? –Pregunto molesta la rubia

-No, Geraldine, sé que puedes cuidarte sola y sé también que tú eres mejor que Rhonda –La rubia quiso replicar –Sé que es ella y…lo que va a hacer, solo te pido que lo pienses bien porque tal vez no haya marcha atrás y si participas, puede que no sea tan fácil zafarse –Dio media vuelta sin dejarla hablar –Y Geraldine, no confíes en Victo, no creas todo lo que te dice, bien sabes como yo que las apariencias engañan –Se volteó nuevamente y le planto un beso en la frente antes de que la rubia reaccionara –Te quiero Helga y lo sabes, siempre supiste que sentimientos tenia hacia a ti y por eso te digo que en mi puedes tener un amigo y confidente, no estás sola, solo espero que no cometas más errores.

-Brainy… -Susurro

-Nos vemos, ya sabes dónde buscarme –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente mientras se alejaba

La rubia simplemente se quedó ahí un momento más pensando en lo que Brainy le había dicho, ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el secuestro, ella solo quería recuperar lo que le pertenecía a su familia y si tal vez hacer sufrir a Arnold pero jamás pensó en lastimarlo físicamente solo tal vez un poco emocionalmente como él lo hizo con ella hace años pero….lo de Rhonda eran ligas mayores ¿Ralamente lo permitiría?

.

.

.

-Hola Helga, hasta que llegas –Saludo Rhonda al verla ingresar a la casa, mientras esta tomaba una soda del refrigerador.

-Rhonda necesitamos hablar.

-Por si te interesa, en unos días hare el trabajo sucio y no te preocupes no te pasara nada a ti.

-De eso quiero hablar, te tengo una mejor opción

La rubia le miro sorprendida -¿Qué tipo de opción?

Helga sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a su amiga, esperando convencerla, no deseaba realmente que aun su identidad fuera revelada en la escuela.

.

.

.

En casa de los huéspedes.

-Arnie de verdad estoy enamorado aunque…te digo la verdad y ¿Prometes no enojarte?

El rubio le miro sorprendido –Si…claro Gerald –Susurro comprensivamente

-Bueno es que…siendo honestos Mary me gusta y me gusta demasiado, siento que puedo tocar las estrellas con ella con su simple pasar –Dijo suspirando –Pero hoy…cuando Geraldine –Le miro avergonzado –Creo que me gusta…quiero decir es muy hermosa

-Dudo que te haga caso

-¡¿Porque?! Quiero intentarlo con las dos –Dijo molesto

-¿De verdad? ¿Acaso no tienes basto con una sola chica que necesitas dos?

-Mira Arnie, te has visto muy lento con ella y se ve que es tan dulce y linda, tu solo la tienes como amiga y yo la quiero como mi novia y oficial –Dijo finalmente decidido, Mary le encantaba pero pensaba que la joven era de esas chicas fáciles en cambio Geraldine solo le prestaba esa atención a Arnold y si su amigo no se apuraba él lo haría.

-Geraldine me gusta y lo sabes

-Si pero te has tardado mucho hermano y camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente, de cualquier forma puedo hacer un intento y tú también, aunque tú ya tienes a Cecil, no seas egoísta.

-Tú tienes a Mary

-No quiere decir que no vea el resto del menú –Dijo sonriente –Bueno solo quería decirte que si quieres podemos luchar por el amor de Geraldine y que gane el mejor –Le extendió la mano –Esto es guerra de amores, Arnie y sabes que se vale todo

Arnold no era de los chicos que hacia aquellos pactos con su amigo de ver quien conquistaba más rápido a las chicas pero realmente le gusto Geraldine desde que llego a Hillwood es por eso que estúpidamente acepto –Bien.

-Que gane el mejor hermano o más bien mi rival de amores –Sonrió mientras se separaba

-Bien

.

.

.

En casa de las rubias.

-Me parece bien Helga pero ¿Recuerda que yo debería de encargarme de Gerald y tú de Arnold?

-No te estoy pidiendo que cambiemos, solo…quiero hacer una prueba y…entre ambas podemos jugar con Gerald, no hay necesidad de secuestrarlo

-Helga, dime la verdad ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Realmente no quiero llegar a tanto Rhonda y está bien si Victor quiere ayudarnos pero…mira yo no he querido tener una cita con él y se ha molestado por eso –Comento rápidamente la rubia mientras la joven le miraba atenta y sorprendida –Además Brainy me advirtió y creo que tiene razón, las apariencias engañan ¿Acaso queremos otra prueba de ello?

Rhonda palideció y pareció comprenderla –Bien haremos primero lo que dices pero si no veo el resultado, Helga, lo hare a mi modo ¿De acuerdo? –La rubia asintió muy a su pesar, debía hacer su mayor esfuerzo y actuación, para proteger a su amiga, al amor de su vida pese a que no se lo merecía y sobre todo a si misma -¿Qué tiene que ver Brainy eh?

Ella se encogió de hombros –Sabe perfectamente bien que somos nosotras

-¡¿Qué?! Helga debiste amenazarlo, nos delatara

-Claro que no, Rhonda, Brainy es mi amigo y me lo dijo, no hará nada que me perjudique

-Si era tu amigo ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

-No seas injusta, nadie supo nada de nosotras durante años, incluso Sheena tardo en contactarnos y lo sabes

-Bien está bien, Helga si tu confías en el, yo también lo hare, pero entonces tú te encargas de que se quede callado ¿De acuerdo?

-Como digas

Ambas se fueron a sus habitaciones en silencio, la rubia toda la noche no durmió, estuvo pensando que lo que haría o llegara hacer lastimaría mucho a una persona que fue realmente importante para ella, pero ¿Qué caso habría ya de preocuparse de ello? Como si ella se hubiera preocupado en saber cómo se sentía ella y el porqué de su actitud, no en cambio se la pasó diciéndole que eso no debía hacerlo, que la venganza era mala.

Estuvo con esos pensamientos hasta el alba.

.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes a la media noche, un rubio estaba mirando su computadora, había llegado una segunda pista de la mujer misteriosa de hace unos días, le pedía que fuera esa tarde a Slaussen's después de la escuela, lo bueno es que no se cruzaba con su cita con Cecil, la cual sería en la tarde a las 6 frente al cine.

Su pista era una simple frase –Tan verdes como estanques donde quiero bañarme… -Aquella frase le era conocida, según él, era de aquellos poemas que nunca supo quién había sido la autora, por lo que dedujo que era la misma de la escuela primaria, tenía el anuario en las manos de aquella época, en ese momento había cientos y cientos de niñas ¿Cuál buscaba?

Frustrado y con dolor de cabeza como aquella época cerro el anuario y se fue a dormir, mañana trataría de seguir investigando y debía apurarse, pues solo le faltaban 8 citas con Cecil, no entendía porque pero de un modo sentía que ella y la otra mujer estaba conectadas y si perdía una tal vez perdería a la otra y no podía, no sabía porque pero no deseaba perderlas.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente ambas rubias llegaron con mini faldas negras y un una playera sin mangas escotada y que dejaba marcado sus perfectos pechos, el de Helga era rosa y el de Rhonda era rojo, la rubia de ojos azules con cabello suelto que le caía de lado pero sin dejar que le cubriera el ojo, la otra con cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

-Hola chicos –La rubia saludo a ambos de un beso como últimamente solía hacerlo

-Arnold ¿Podemos hablar en privado? –Pidió Rhonda –No comprendo una tarea y tal vez puedas ayudarme –El rubio la miro con desconfianza y miraba a la rubia de ojos azules quien le sonreía dulcemente

-Claro… -Susurro no convencido pero siendo arrastrado por esta.

-¿Cómo estas Geraldine? –Pregunto el moreno coquetamente tomándola de un abrazo para caminar con ella por los pasillos –Puedo acompañarte ¿Verdad?

-Claro que puedes –Susurro la rubia dulcemente aunque la cercanía del moreno le molestaba

-¿Quieres un capuchino? –Pregunto tratando de romper esa barrera invisible que sentía, pues la rubia parecía algo tímida, pero con Arnold no era así, al menos no por lo que el rubio le comento.

-No muchas gracias, Gerald –Dijo sonriéndole y parándose frente a un casillero –Debo sacar algo… -Comento mientras abría su casillero

Gerald la miraba embobado, pues la joven tenía que ponerse en puntillas un poco para alcanzar su casillero, provocando que la falda se moviera un poco más arriba, dejando sus piernas más al descubierto para él.

Sonrojado quiso desviar la mirada pero no podía, aquella rubia era realmente hermosa –Geraldine…

-¿Si? –Dijo por fin sacando su libro

-Bueno…yo quería saber…si…bueno ya sabes –Se sonrojo un poco, no sabía porque le tenía algo de miedo a decirle que saliera con él, era una extraña sensación familiar –Si… bueno… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

La rubia le miro sorprendida, observo de reojo que una pequeña joven oriental caminaba por los pasillos -¿Porque? –Pregunto inocentemente mirándolo con intensidad –No comprendo, Gerald

-Yo quiero salir contigo porque –Se acercó peligrosamente, viendo que la rubia no se hacía a un lado la tomo de la cintura acercándola hacia él, provocando que la joven soltara sus libros e hiciera ruido, llamando la atención de los demás –Me gustas –Susurro mirándola intensamente

La rubia no supo que decir, pero sentía que esos ojos cafés oscuros le atravesaban, quemándola completamente, no presto atención a los demás y siguió con su plan -¿Así? ¿Porque no me lo demuestras entonces? –Susurro seductoramente -¿Qué harías por mí?

-Todo… -Dijo antes de besarla, tomándola desprevenida, succionándola con sus labios, la rubia abrió abruptamente sus ojos sorprendida por el atrevimiento de Gerald, pero se obligó a cerrar los ojos unos segundos para corresponderle un poco el beso.

Lo empujo suavemente –No…quiero decir… ¡¿Porque me besas?! –Pregunto molesta dejando sacar un poco su real molestia, Phoebe se acercó a la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, pero para mí desgracia otro rubio había visto la escena, al parecer Rhonda no había hecho bien su parte.

-Gerald –Susurro casi sin aliento, el moreno se separó de mí volviendo un poco en sí, momento que aproveche para recoger mis cosas pero me distraje…

-¡Phoebe! –El moreno corrió detrás de ella, quería ir detrás de ellos pero no podía.

-Así que son novios ya ¿No?

Su voz salió llena de dolor y molestia, tan áspera que me asuste. -¿Qué?

-Dime Geraldine ¿Te gusto? –Pregunto mirándome con verdadero enojo, lo cual me sorprendió pero no tanto como lo que hizo a continuación -¿Puedo mejorarlo? Yo lo hago mejor –Dijo sujetándome de la cintura para halarme hacia él.

-Arnold… -Susurre mientras me miraba con esas intensidad en sus ojos verde esmeralda, no podía creerlo ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿Celoso de mí? Mi corazón dio un gran brinco en ese momento en que nuestros ojos se reencontraron, donde nuestros labios deseaban con ansias tocarse, aunque nuestras miradas ya nos acariciaban mutuamente, aun lo amaba y ese…ese fue el peor error.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, creyeron que habia olvidado mi fic? jejej pues no disculpen la demora pero como ya mencione en mi otro fic tuve pequeños problemas pero aqui sigo**_

 _ **espero que les guste y gracias por su paciencia, comprension y leer mi fic y sobretodo por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me insipiran a seguir escribiendo mis historia :D**_

 _ **gracias**_

 _ **saludos**_


	11. CAPITULO 11 UN SAMARITANO SEDUCTOR I

**CAPITULO 11 RIVALIDAD II**

* * *

 _Es gracioso como a veces el destino cruel nos pone pruebas o jugarretas crueles, cuando uno desea algo nunca llega pero cuando realmente ya no esperábamos nada, increíblemente llega, claro que esto no es siempre y tal vez tenga mucho que ver no solo en el ámbito amoroso si no en todo lo demás, si amas o deseas algo déjalo ir, si llega o vuelve es porque es para ti, si no es porque algo mejor te espera._

 _Yo lo diría de esa forma, realmente las cosas nunca saldrán en definitiva como en nuestra mente lo imaginamos pero la realidad, el destino, la vida como quieran llamarle nos lo enviara de la manera menos inesperada y a veces complicada._

 _Al igual que la amistad es inconsistente como el amor, como el destino y la vida, nunca nada es para siempre, a menos no es todo de color rosa y en ocasiones el amor no es suficiente, seamos honestos y las amistades muchas veces son separadas de ti por envidia, rencor o ambiciones, aunque en este caso es más por sed de venganza y es increíble que no podamos perdonar, recordemos que perdonar es olvidar pero ¿Cómo no ver cuando tu compañera de venganza sigue sintiendo algo por quien debe pagar caro por tu pasado? Es imposible._

 _R.L._

* * *

-Puedo mejorarlo Geraldine –Susurro nuevamente ya a milímetros de los labios de la rubia, quien sonrojada e hipnotizada por el rubio que amaba, se dejó llevar por un momento y también estaba acortando la distancia pero…

-¡Geraldine! –Exclamo Mary quien se acercó a ella interrumpiendo el momento –Todo mundo esta…viéndolos

La joven miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de esto, en especial de una mirada escrutadora y asesina por parte de la exnovia de Arnold, así que saliendo de su ensoñación bajo a recoger sus cuadernos y salió con la joven de ahí, dejando a un rubio confundido y molesto aun.

 _"_ _Esa mirada…"_ pensó sorprendido tocándose involuntariamente el corazón, algo que jamás había vuelto a pasarle, esas sensaciones, ese nerviosismo, esa facilidad con sacar una personalidad totalmente diferente a la que tenía…solo una persona…una lo había logrado… _"Helga"_

.

.

.

Las jóvenes llegaron hasta un salón totalmente vacío y con un pasillo desierto a esa hora los alumnos estaban dirigiéndose hacia sus salones correspondientes y había bastante ruido como para que los demás escucharan o eso pensaron.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, Helga?!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Casi nadie se dio cuenta del amor que le tienes a ese tonto aun! –Exclamo Rhonda molesta mirándola

-Mira Rhonda mi sentimientos hacia él, ya se fueron ¿Si? No siento nada por él y… -Susurro aparentando sus dientes y solo audible para la joven, Helga trataba de que la conversación no se tornara escandalosa.

-Demuéstralo, Gerald ya quedo abatido por lo de hoy, está confundido y me encargare de darle otro golpe hoy en la noche, pero necesito que tú también le des un gran golpe a Arnold y si quieres demostrármelo, secuéstralo

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Ves? Aun lo amas

-No es verdad –Dijo nerviosa la rubia, tomándose sus manos

-Hazlo entonces, demuéstrame que no lo amas, desaparécelo este fin de semana

-No quier…es decir no debemos llegar a tanto

-Vamos una probada para sus padres no estaría mal y no estas totalmente sola, yo iré con Gerald

-Rhonda…

-Vamos Helga, si no haces las cosas como te digo, entonces Victor se entrometerá

La rubia gruño por lo bajo… -Bien pero… ¿A dónde?

-A la casa del lago que aun tienes

-Tiene años que no vamos…

-Olga nos dejara, no te preocupes, yo me encargo

-Bien

En aquel momento Rhonda se dio cuenta de una pequeña sombra que desaparecía por la puerta, ambas salieron lo más pronto posible y vieron a una joven pelirroja salir hacia el lado contrario del pasillo con bastante prisa.

.

.

.

En la cafetería se encontraban ya tomando un pequeño almuerzo los amigos, ambos estaban molestos y el moreno más que nunca al darse cuenta que fue un pedazo de idiota y que realmente aun le gustaba…Phoebe

-Arnold –La pelirroja había llegado hasta su lugar, tratando de mantenerse serena por su descubrimiento -¿Podemos hablar?

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Lila.

-Arnold por fa…

-¡No me fastidies que no estoy de humor! –Tanto Gerald como Lila, quedaron impresionados por el tono de voz del joven rubio, pero la pelirroja no sabía cuándo rendirse al parecer.

-Es importante…

El rubio suspiro –Di lo que tengas que decir y luego vete –Se sorprendió la forma en la que hablaba pero realmente no tenía ganas de lidiar más con ella.

-Bien, Helga está aquí haciéndose pasar por Geraldine, creo que quiere hacerte daño y…

-¿No te parece increíble Gerald? –El moreno sonrió de lado pues entendía a que se refería su amigo –No puede ser que con eso esperes que vuelva contigo

-Pero Arno…

-No quiero nada contigo que te quede bien claro de una buena vez, deja de inventar historias ridículas Lila, por favor eres patética –Se puso en pie para irse de ahí.

-Arnold –Susurro al ver que se alejaba, Gerald también se puso de pie para irse a su clase.

-Mejor no lo molestes Lila, además es una historia muy tonta, invéntate algo mejor.

La joven quedo ahí sin poderse mover nuevamente hasta que… -Bueno señorita perfección es momento de una larga charla, camina y no me hagas perder la paciencia –Susurro la joven mientras su otra compañera tomaba del otro brazo a la pelirroja, quien solo camino con ellas.

.

.

.

-Vaya, vaya no pensé que una señorita hueca y superficial fuera tan lista –Dijo Rhonda mirándola con asco –Si sigues delatando a Helga, que obviamente nadie te creerá te aseguro que tus vidas en Hillwood serán más que un infierno que vivirás a partir de ahora…

-Y si quieres saber porque, es porque simplemente no has sabido callar tu asquerosa boca, Lila ¿Qué tal esta Oliver? ¿Sigues con él?

-¿Cómo...?

-Por favor Lila, soy una maestra de las sombras, esos juegos son míos no tuyos, así que por favor no te creas tan lista, chica

-¿A quién más le dijiste tus sospechas?

-Sera mejor que digas la verdad, Lila –La rubia saco un cuchillo mirando a la joven penetrantemente con sus ojos negros azabache.

-Mary… -Murmuro la rubia, ya era bastante lo que la pelirroja sabia como para darle más.

-A…a Susana

-Bien –Rhonda rasgo un poco la delicada piel de la joven de su rostro –La próxima no sera un pequeño rasguño vete con cuidado Lila.

-A lo que me recuerda –Dijo Helga levantándola –Esto es por chismosa –Dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la dejo sin aire, cayendo al suelo –Da gracias al cielo que no te lastime más el rostro

-Y aprende a cerrar la boca –Añadió Rhonda al pasar junto a ella.

Lila se quedó ahí tirada tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras las rubias se iban, pero la joven pensó que hasta ahí le dejarían no claro que no, a partir de ahí la universidad fue un infierno para ella.

.

.

.

La cita con Cecil, había sido realmente maravillosa, la joven fue con él al cine y a comer algo realmente delicioso, le encantaba que la rubia no fuera una loca obsesiva con verse bien como lo fue Lila, realmente lo agradecía porque hace tanto no había comido algo tan rico como una buena pizza de queso con sus respectivos postres.

Lo malo fue que erro en la identidad de la rubia, quien pareció decepcionada pero no dijo nada, solo sonreía dulcemente para darle ánimos para seguir investigando, cuando llego el momento de despedirse ella le recordó que solo quedaban 7 citas más y…

-No quiero que te vayas –Dijo sinceramente el rubio –Pero no he podido…perdóname

La rubia le tomo suavemente el rostro entre sus manos y le miro dulcemente con el único ojo descubierto –Sé que me encontraras, aun…aunque sea tarde te darás cuenta –Comento divertida –Siempre el buen samaritano y distraído de toda la vida, así eres tú y por eso me gustas –Se sonrojo la rubia al decir aquello pero como otra persona se podía dar el gusto de decir la verdad aunque el pensara que era otra persona, tal vez esa maña no se le había quitado.

-También me gustas –Susurro suspirando el aroma de la joven aquel perfume era idéntico al de Geraldine, lo sabía pero tal vez…estaba de moda o solo se parecía, no podía sacar conclusiones a la ligera

-Arnold…debo irme ya –Dijo alejándose un poco pero el rubio se lo impidió –Arnold…

-No me dejes –Susurro suplicante mientras cortaba la distancia y…llegaba aquel esperado beso, la beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella, por Geraldine aunque sabía que no era ella e incluso pensó en Helga, aquellas chicas se parecían pero…tal vez solo porque las tres lo volvían loco…dejo su mente en blanco y se concentró en los labios carnosos que tenía en sus labios, apoderándose de ella.

Por su parte Helga dejo que él la besara, deseaba tanto volver a probar sus labios que se permitió por ese momento olvidarse de todo y darle todo lo que su corazón nuevamente comenzaba a sentir por él.

-Debo –Dijo separándose de él, cortando el beso. –Debo irme, nos vemos luego Arnold

El rubio suspiro frustrado dejando ir a la joven rubia.

.

.

.

La semana siguió transcurriendo normal, con excepción de que Gerald seguía combatiendo con Arnold para que la joven rubia de ojos azules le hiciera caso, mientras que la otra rubia seguía siendo coqueta con el moreno y salían juntos de la escuela, él sabía que era como su segundo plato porque en realidad comenzó a obsesionarte con volver a besar los labios de esa rubia, pero…Arnold también estaba dando una buena batalla y pese a que se tornó tensa la relación no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a Geraldine

-Chicos ¿Qué harán el fin de semana? –Dijo la rubia de ojos negros mirándolos sonriente

-Pues… debo ayudar a mi familia a algunas reparaciones –Comento el rubio pensando -¿Porque Mary?

-Bueno para serte honesta nos escaparemos este fin de semana para ir a una casa en el lago que tenemos, así que si quieren están invitados –Dijo esto último con una sonrisa seductora y enfocándose en el moreno añadió –La pasaremos muy bien

El moreno se sonrojo totalmente y asintió sin decir nada más.

-¿Iras Arnold? –Pregunto Geraldine mirándolo intensamente

-No…no sé si pueda pero yo les aviso

Mary miro discretamente un momento a la rubia rodando los ojos, debía convencer a Arnold para que Victor hiciera lo demás.

A la salida…

-Bueno Gerald ¿Nos vamos? Entre más rápido mejor

-Pero…no les he avisado a mis padres –Comento algo nervioso

-No hay problema, además imagino que ya puedes decidir por ti mismo ¿No? –Se recargo sobre el –Si no te parece bien puedo llevar a alguien más para que me haga compañía.

-No –Dijo asustado –Vamos nena, que la noche es joven

La rubia rio y le siguió afuera del campus, dejando atrás a dos rubios -¿Te iras también ahora?

Una pelirroja miraba todo desde atrás pero fue en ese momento tirada por un joven, la rubia sonrió divertida –Claro, como dijo Mary entre más rápido mejor

-No puedo irme ahora –Murmuro apenado y triste

-¿Ni siquiera por mí lo harías?

La rubia lo miro con intensidad e inocencia, Arnold le miro también interrogativamente ¿Tanto deseaba su compañía? La verdad es que tampoco deseaba dejar a Gerald con ambas jóvenes hermosas y menos con Geraldine, no debía ganarle, el había visto primero a Geraldine y no…no debía…

-Si…por ti…iría al mismo infierno –Comento sonriéndole

-Es bueno saberlo, Arnie ¿Vamos?

El rubio dudo un momento pero la joven tomo su mano dulcemente y le dio un dulce, tierno y suave beso en la comisura de sus labios –No sería lo mismo sin ti

Sonrió dejándose llevar por la joven fuera de la escuela.

.

.

.

-Excelente –Susurro el joven mirando la escena desde el otro lado de la calle de la escuela –Ahora si…esta será la primera parte Shortman y Johanssen –Dijo sonriendo y marcando el teléfono –Papa –El hombre respondió impaciente a su hijo –El plan ya está en marcha. –Sonrió

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora pero aqui estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo de este fic que espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por su paciencia, comprension y sobretodo por sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo ;D**_

 _ **kaialina muchas gracias nena y en efecto Helga tratara de mantener a todos sanos y salvo pero ¿Podra? espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **jazmin claro jaz gracias por tu review :D**_

 _ **mirinyaz muchas gracias por leerme y se que he estado tardandome nena pero te aseguro que no dejare de actulizar mis fics ;D y espero que te siga gustando el fic ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola pequeña mil gracias por todos tus reviews, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo que espero que te guste ;D en efecto tal vez gerald no es la mejor opcion para nuestra amada rubia pero no se porque siempre me parecio que gerald no la pudo detestar tanto como decia, claro y si phoebe no estuviera pues todo seria diferente jejeje pero no te preocupes solo es una confusion de adolescente adulto que cualquier hombre tendra por sus hormonas jejeje creeme trate a muchos idiotas como este jejejej ups pobre gerald ya lo insulte pero si se me hace mucho mas coqueto que arnold pero arnold es arnold asi que rayo es dificil saber quien de los dos seria mas mujeriego o caliente jejejeje bueno espeor que te guste ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	12. CAPITULO 12 UN SAMARITANO SEDUCTOR II

**...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 EL INFIERNO**

* * *

 _ **Cuando se es joven no se piens**_ _ **a, cuando te enamoras te pierdes ¿Cuál es la diferencia cuando ambos momentos se juntan? En realidad solo te vuelves más irracional que de costumbre, porque cuando somos personas jóvenes normalmente actuamos antes de pensar cuando estamos en momentos de adrenalina y cuando estás enamorado nunca se razona las cosas porque solo dejas llevarte por el momento maravilloso que estas teniendo.**_

 _ **El amor es el sentimiento más poderoso que existe, es un sentimiento que no se mata tan fácilmente, cuando hay un lazo fuerte que une a la persona enamorada es algo complicado no volver a renacer aquel sentimiento que se sintió sobre todo si no se mató por completo ¿pero es imposible dejar de amar? Claro que no lo es, puedes volver a amar ¿Otra vez? Claro que sí, pero nunca será con la misma inocencia, intensidad, ilusión que cuando fue tu primer amor.**_

 _ **¿La obsesión al amor? La verdad es que también hay una línea delgada entre estos dos sentimientos pero ¿Quién no está en algún momento obsesionado con la persona amada? Es obsesivo estar pensando todo el tiempo en el ¿No lo creen? Pero cuando la obsesión no es sana entonces, es cuando esto pasa a ser un verdadero infierno y peligroso para la otra persona.**_

 _ **H.G.P.**_

* * *

Iban sentados en el automóvil de Mary quien venía al frente con Gerald quien conducía por la pequeña carretera que iba directo a la casa del lago que estaba en uno de los pequeños estados cercanos a Hillwood, fue una de las pocas propiedades que le quedaron a la rubia, ya que era de Miriam por lo que Bob no tenía derecho a estas ya que el matrimonio había sido por bienes separados y este había sido heredado a Miriam cuando aún estaba soltera.

-Oigan –Gerald corto el silencio que los había invadido, incómodo para los de enfrente pero para los de atrás… Arnold aun sostenía la mano de la rubia entre sus dedos, era de una piel tan suave y aterciopelada como la de… -¡Hey chicos!

Arnold se sonrojo y por un momento pensó en soltar la mano de Geraldine pero esta no parecía molesta al contario también la vio sonrojarse fuertemente al percatarse de su mano sobre la de ella.

-¿Qué…que pasa?

-Mary ya no tiene pila en su celular y realmente –Dijo tratando de sonar normal, no quería parecer un perdedor frente a Mary por estar preocupado por avisarle a sus padres –Necesito enviarles un mensaje a mis padres

-Si yo también lo necesito hacer –Geraldine rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada y sintió una horrible pulsada al sentir la mano de Arnold alejarse de la suya pero tampoco dijo nada, este se buscaba su cel. pero… -¡Oh no!

-¿Qué ocurre Arnold?

-Creo que deje mi celular en mi casillero

-Grandioso hermano

Mary sonrió divertida ante la preocupación de los jóvenes.

-¿Geraldine tienes tu celular para…? –Arnold puso esos hermosos y encantadores ojos que tanto le derretían, era increíble ¿Cómo diablos sabia como pedirle las cosas? Mejor dicho ¿desde cuándo se había dado cuenta de cómo tratarla? Lo cierto es que ya llevaba días cayendo en esa adicción de no poderle negar nada como antes…como si aún…no…no.

-No sé si tengo saldo aun, Arnold

-¿Puedo…?

Ella lo miro algo fastidiada pero debía asegurarse de que nada interfiera con sus planes –Bien pero por favor… no menciones que vamos a la casa del lago o que yo voy, o Mary nos escapamos nosotras ¿recuerdas?

-Bien –Dijo Arnold sonriéndole con amabilidad para tranquilizarla, mientras Mary maldecía por dentro.

Arnold envió un mensaje tanto a su madre como al padre de Gerald para que estuvieran tranquilos, les decía que habían salido de fiesta con unos amigos (lo que sucedía muy de vez en cuando) últimamente no pero que deseaban salir, se quedarían en casa de ellos y volverían temprano el domingo, al menos pensaban que estarían todo el fin de semana en aquella casa de lago o al menos eso Mary había dicho.

.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes mientras tanto se suscitaba una pequeña angustia por parte de Stella Shortman quien había recibido una llamada hace menos de cinco minutos donde le indicaban que su hijo estaba secuestrado en ese momento, Arnold no respondía su teléfono y luego su teléfono estaba muerto, no respondía, en la mañana se había caído en el agua del lavaba manos y parecía no tener ganas de revivir.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?

-Miles Arnold no responde y…

-Tranquila seguramente anda con sus amigos

-¡Pero es que me llamaron ¿no entiendes?! ¡Me dijeron que está secuestrado, Miles!

Miles se pusieron pálido pero de inmediato salió corriendo de la casa de huéspedes para ir al único lugar donde sabía que podría encontrarse su hijo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del lago de la madre de Helga, ella de inmediato bajo para poder poner algo de orden, aunque no le preocupaba tanto que ellos encontraran una pista de la verdad de aquella casa, porque hace años que no era visitada y la dejaron prácticamente limpia, solo dejaron muebles en su lugar pero pistas de los paraderos de la familia Pataki habían sido quitados por seguridad de ellas.

Arnold le sonrió con dulzura aunque su mirada era tan diferente a la que le había regalado durante ese tiempo en el que volvieron a reencontrarse ¿Por qué seria? No sabía, tal vez el idiota estaba pensando que podría acostarse con ella en algún momento.

Pero por supuesto que soñaba si eso creía que pasaría. Miro hacia el otro lado donde Mary y Gerald ya estaban entretenidos.

 _"_ _Vaya que Rhonda hablaba enserio con lo que haría con Gerald"_ pensaba la rubia pero en ese momento alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Gerald!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Mínimo espera a estar a solas con…ella! –Dijo Arnold sonrojado

Geraldine rio con burla y lo tomo de la mano –Sigan disfrutándose amigos, nosotros iremos a refrescarnos un poco a la piscina

Mary le sonrió divertida mientras tomaba del cuello a Gerald de nuevo para halarlo hacia ella.

Arnold miro confundido a Geraldine sin saber realmente ¿A qué se refería con refrescarse? Solo era para nadar a lo que ella se refería ¿cierto? Porque…porque realmente… ¿O sí?

La rubia lo guio hasta el patio trasero donde se pudo ver la piscina una vez ahí se quitó su ropa provocando que el rubio se sonrojara y terminara volteándose.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre ca…Arnold? –Dijo sin pensar mucho en el tono en que le hablaba, comenzaba a disfrutar molestarlo como siempre lo hizo e incluso le fastidiaba su buena postura como samaritano que era de naturaleza

-Yo… -Se sonrojo un poco " _Acaso…"_ no término el pensamiento y por otro prefiero irse por otro lado -¿Por qué te quitas la ropa? –Dios… ¿Qué ocurre? Pensaba mientras trataba de mantenerse sereno y no explotar ahí mismo y en ese momento

-Ah…para nadar –Dijo la rubia señalándose el traje de baño que estaba bajo sus ropas pero Arnold no la miraba. –Si no quieres…

Arnold solo la miro de reojo y suspiro deshaciéndose de la ropa y quedándose en bóxer's de color azul marino –Claro que quiero nadar contigo…Geraldine –Hizo énfasis en el nombre de la rubia mientras la miraba con intensidad, una que no había notado en él, anteriormente lo hacía pero esta estaba cargada con un sentimiento más, uno que hacia tal vez falta, uno que no entendía ¿Cuál era? ¿Qué pasaba? Quedo petrificada por un momento hasta que el rubio la tomo de la mano para llevarla al agua.

.

.

.

En la casa de Gerald se desataba una catástrofe.

-¡¿Tampoco está?!

-No y también…acaban de hablar y…

-¡Dios seguro estaban juntos! –Hablaba Miles ya histérico tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos sin saber ¿Qué hacer? –Debemos llamar a la policía

-¡No! –Dijo Martin Johanssen mirándolo con seriedad –Dijeron que no lo hiciéramos, si queríamos de regreso a Gerald sano y salvo.

-¡¿Y qué hacemos quedarnos así…?!

-No, además hay que esperar 24 horas antes de que el secuestro sea un hecho y que ellos no aparezcan –Dijo tratando de estar tranquilo pero la verdad era que estaba desesperado, no pensó jamás estar en esta situación.

-Arnold –Miles dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas pensando en lo mal que estaría su pequeño hijo si es que era verdad que estuviera en peligro…estaba seguro…no ¿es que no podía ser verdad cierto? Lo que paso hace años había pasado y no podía estar en peligro su familia ¿O sí? No, no era posible.

.

.

.

Arnold sonreía divertido mientras la rubia estaba en el agua tratando de no ser atrapada por él, cuando de pronto toma su pierna y no la deja escapar, forcejean un momento en el agua hasta que la saca cargándola cuando ya no logra alcanzar el piso, pues estaban en la parte más profunda de la alberca, el aun la alcanzaba.

Ella reía divertida, se veía tan dulce y hermosa, tan fresca, sin máscaras, sin nada que la… ¡Un momento!

Abrió los ojos de par en par, al darse cuenta que el cabello mojado y rubio de la joven caia graciosa y delicadamente por su cara, cubriéndole un ojo cuando ella abrió los ojos se encontró con ese hermoso azul del mar, ese mar que nunca olvidaría…ese mar en su mirada.

-¡Cecile! –Dijo sin aliento

Geraldine contuvo el aliento y dejo de reír. – ¿Perdón? –Trato de sonar convincente pero no pudo, su corazón latía a mil por hora

-¿Tu…porque? –No entendía ¿Cómo demonios…? Entonces…entonces

Comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones de todo, había dado con la verdadera identidad de Cecile, aquello era grandioso por un lado porque ella no se iría pero por el otro…tal vez podría irse porque estuviera asustada o por simple orgullo o quizás porque simplemente eso deseaba. Pero el…él deseaba que se quedara ¿No? Se cuestionó esto por un momento pero antes de poder hacer algo más, Mary llego al lugar con una pistola en mano y vio que la rubia la miro con molestia y algo asustada en su mirar.

-¡Sal del agua y ve a la sala, Arnold es una orden!

-¿Qué demonios Mary?

-¡El padre de Arnold llamo a la policía! –Dijo sin importarle nada, el rubio abrió los ojos abruptamente, le había enviado un mensaje a su madre ¿entonces porque…? No que era lo que pensaba ¿Por qué demonios había una pistola en la mano de esa rubia delicada y dulce?

-Oye pero…

-¡No hables…esto será el infierno para ti y será por culpa de ellos ahora muévete o disparo!

-¡No es necesario, Mary! –Miro al rubio con la mayor frialdad que pudiera…debía hacerlo para tenerlo con vida, debía serlo para que no pasara nada, la conocía y estaba fuera de sus casillas y rogaba a todos los cielos que Gerald estuviera bien o si no Phoebe nunca más le volvería a hablar o siquiera perdonar esto. –Vamos Arnold –Lo empujo suavemente a la salida de la piscina pero cuando ingresaron a la sala

-Bienvenido al infierno –Dijo una voz pero antes de que pudiera reconocer la voz de aquel joven sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No!

Solo escucho el grito de Geraldine antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Una enorme disculpa por no seguir actualizando pero la semana pasada estuvo realmente estresante porque hubo auditoria aqui en mi trabajo y yo tengo que tener todos los formatos de los accesos a las aplicaciones de la empresa, ya sabran como se puso cuando no encontrabamos unos formatos que no me pasaron mis compañeros jejejeje :(_**

 ** _y el fin de semana esperaba actualizar pero fallo mucho el internet y para serles honesta no me gusta porque no puedo conectarme a las paginas y es algo desesperante :( pero aqui sigo_**

 ** _espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste llevaba escribiendolo desde la semana pasada por lo que espero no decepcionarlos :D_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews no olviden dejar mas porque es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo_**

 ** _tambien por hoy que empieza una nueva votacion valen triple los votos asi que voten ;D_**

 ** _tomare en cuenta los votos que me llegaron el viernes ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**

* * *

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 10%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 10%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 10%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **LA LUZ EN TU MIRADA %0**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 0%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 0%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_

 _ **hermoso inicio de semana ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
